Season 9-4 - Mr Monk and the Ghosts of Bramall Hall
by MonkNotJunk
Summary: Travel with Adrian and Natalie as they experience mystery and mayhem in a Medieval Manor. Note: Many of the places and names in this story are real. The story is fiction. I do not own the copyright to these characters. Just one fan's view of what may have happened.
1. Chapter 1

"Owwww! Ouch! Oww oww owwww!... Take… it… ea-sy!" said Adrian to his wife Natalie and their driver assisted him out of the van. Nearly thirteen hours of travel had taken its toll on his back, shoulders and neck.

Natalie held onto him to support him. "Come on honey, you can lean on me." she said sweetly.

"Lean on you?" he complained. "I can barely even move!"

"He has a low threshold for pain." she whispered to the driver.

"I'll go get yo' bags and take them up to the house." The driver said with a cockney accent.

As the driver walked way, Adrian said "I think he hit ever pothole and bump in the road…ow ouch!"

"I think maybe on the way back, we should take the train. As least you can stretch out a little there." She said helping him along.

"I think maybe on the way back we should take cyanide. It would be easier than this!" he replied. "Jus..just get me inside." he growled.

As they stumbled across the driveway, Natalie looked up at the amazing home before her. Its majestic black and white facade and leaded glass contrasted beautifully against the deep blue afternoon sky.

As they reached the front door, Natalie reached into her purse and tipped the driver as Adrian leaned against the building. He was in serious pain, so she was sorry for that. But she struggled to hold back a laugh because he was also very much a drama queen.

Natalie rang the doorbell just as the driver was pulling out of the parking lot. There was no answer.

"Shouldn't we have waited to make sure that someone was home?" asked Adrian.

"They were expecting us. We called ahead in London. Surely someone is here." said Natalie as she walked a few feet away and looked around.

Just then, the front door unlocked and slowly creaked open.

A tall thin elderly gentleman stood at the door looking very dour.

"May I help you?" he asked in a thick British accent, the kind of accent one would expect to hear in the noble classes.

"Um, yes…My name is Natalie Monk and this is my husband Adrian…"

"Come in." he said abruptly, turning and leaving the door wide open.

Adrian grimaced and peeled himself off the side of the house, leaning on Natalie as they entered.

"We have been expecting you. I will call for Mrs. Sedgewick." He said.

"Thank you, Mr…." said Natalie.

"Bassett. Bartholomew Bassett." He replied.

"Happy to meet you Mr. Bassett." She said as the old man left the room.

As they waited for Sedgewick to arrive, Natalie and Adrian both looked at the ancient woodwork in the entryway and the Great Hall in which they were standing. Adrian saw some intricately carved benches next to the fireplace and decided to hobble over. But, before he could get there, he looked down at the fireplace and noticed a stone statue on the floor about two feet high. It was the bust of a man attached to a pillar. The man had curly hair was shirtless and stared straight ahead. There wouldn't have been much to distinguish him from any generic man except for one thing. He had a noose around his neck!

"Natalie! Get a look at this!" said Adrian. "I hope this isn't an omen of things to come."

She walked over. "Creepy!" she said, rubbing Adrian's shoulder. "Well honey, look at it this way. That's one way to get rid of a stiff neck."

"That is the 'hanged man'" said a stately woman in her 60s, entering the room from their left. "He is part of the Davenport coat of arms. The Davenports at the time were one of the most prestigious and wealthy families in the country. The hanged man represents their power over life and death. My name is Cecelia Sedgewick. I presume that you are Mr. and Mrs. Monk?"

"Yes, Mrs. Sedgewick. I am Natalie Davenport Monk and this is my husband Adrian." Natalie responded.

"I shall call you Mr. and Mrs. Monk, ma'am, if you don't mind. But you may call me Cecelia." She said. "Mr. Monk? Are you alright?"

Adrian had hunkered down and was looking the statue in the face. "He looks unrepentant. Probably deserved it." He said.

"Bartholomew will take care of your baggage. I am sure that you would like to rest up a bit before dinner since you've traveled so far. I will show you to your room." She said leading the way.

Natalie looked over at Adrian who was trying to stand up but having a difficult time.

"Ahhhhh ahhhh." he groaned.

"Oh dear." she said, rushing to his side helping him to stand upright.

"Ouch!" he shouted. "Careful!"

"I'm sorry…" she said as they hobbled towards the hallway and then up the red carpeted stairs of the South Staircase.

Mrs. Sedgewick waited patiently as Adrian and Natalie made their way upstairs. Adrian leaned over and touched the finial on top of the newel post at the top of the stairs. He grimaced in pain again from bending, but he felt it worth the pain.

From here, they followed Cecilia into what was known as the Plaster room which was flanked on one side by a large tapestry of Davenport heraldry.

"I could stay here a month and not take everything in." said Natalie as they continued following Cecelia.

"Yes, ma'am. There is much to see here, both inside the house and outside. A group has been working for some time on restoring the property, and various treasures formerly lost to us have been making their way back. We hope some day soon to open it to the public, though the restoration work will take many years." Cecelia said.

"How old is the property?" asked Natalie.

"Various parts of the manor were built at different times, but the oldest parts of the home date from the 14th century." She answered.

"Wow, that's a lot of history." said Adrian.

"Yes it is. Mrs. Monk, your family, the Davenports, lived here for centuries. The walls are ripe with tales of their triumphs and tragedies. I trust you will feel quite at home here." She said as they entered a small bedroom with a fireplace.

"This, Mr. and Mrs. Monk, is known as the Paradise room and it is where you will be staying. The embroidery you see in this room is a reproduction of work that Dame Dorothy Davenport spent nearly a lifetime developing. Some of the most exquisite needlework in the world. Sadly, many items from the home were sold in the 1870s and the original tapestry resides at another home. But, this room is very much like it was during the time the Davenports lived here. Please, make yourself comfortable."

Natalie and Adrian looked around the room as Cecelia began to leave. Turning, she noted "We will be serving dinner a little later tonight at around seven oclock. That should give you time to get a little nap in. I trust you are hungry. We will be having a pork roast with root vegetables and Yorkshire pudding. I will come get you when it is ready."

"Thank you, Mrs. Sedgewick." Said Natalie.

Adrian went over and sat on the beautifully carved four poster canopy bed. There was a lovely view out the window to the grounds to his left and paintings of Davenports of days gone by on the rich wood paneled walls to the right. The tall ceiling was bordered by an ornate plaster frieze complete with a coat of arms. Underneath the frieze, another painting of a man hung over the top of the beautiful wood fireplace. It was a dark but cozy place to be.

Natalie looked out the window and then turned and looked back at her husband. Climbing into the bed beside him she asked. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better." He said. "Just getting up and moving around has seemed to loosen things up a bit."

"Good." She said, getting behind him and rubbing his shoulders.

He moaned lightly as her hands kneaded his tight muscles and caused much of the tension to release.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"What for?" she asked.

"I'm sorry that I've been so grumpy this afternoon." He replied.

"You were in pain." She said.

He turned around and took her by the hands.

"That is no excuse. I don't know why I get so self-centered sometimes. I shouldn't treat you that way." He said.

Natalie looked down and then raised her eyebrows. "You know what would make it better don't you?" she said, looking up at him with doe eyes.

His eyes crinkled as a small grin came on his face. "What is that, my lady?"

"This!" she said, coming in for a sweet and tender kiss on his mouth."

As he reciprocated the gesture and the kiss grew more passionate but was interrupted when both of them suddenly felt a cool breeze pass by. They stopped and looked at each other, then they heard a soft sound of a female giggle.

Their eyes grew larger.

"Is someone there?" asked Adrian looking at the door.

Silence.

Natalie's eyes grew larger still and she snuggled in closely to Adrian.

"That was weird." He said.

"You heard it too?" She asked.

"I heard something. Probably our imagination. This is an old house. I'm sure it makes all sorts of noises." He kissed her on the top of her head as she laid it on his chest. "Don't you worry, my lady. I will protect you from whatever may come."

"I feel safer already." She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie's small travel alarm jolted the couple awake from their nap just as they were beginning to go into a deep sleep. She stood up and began hanging their clothes up in an antique armoire as Adrian went to go find the restroom so he could shave and make himself presentable for dinner that evening.

As he exited the Paradise room, he walked into a large room with an amazingly ornate venetian ceiling, gorgeous fireplace and paintings all along the wood paneled walls. As he looked around the room, Mrs. Sedgewick walked into the room, startling him.

"This is what is known as the Withdrawing room." she said as he jumped. She continued."It is one of the most significant areas of the house. I will have Mr. Bassett give you a tour of the entire facility tomorrow, but this room is where visitors to the home withdraw after dinner in order to have polite conversation."

"Whose coat of arms is that above the fireplace?" he asked.

"That is Queen Elizabeth's" said Sedgewick. "It is lovely isn't it?"

"Yes. Does she come here often?" he asked.

Sedgewick looked at him and paused. "Queen Elizabeth the First sir, not her Majesty the Queen."

Adrian twitched, then moaned.

"Sir, if I might suggest, we have a gentleman on staff who does alternative therapies and has helped many people deal with painful situations. His name is Mr. Sanjay. I can go fetch him for you." She said.

"I don't really…it would be too much of a bother." he said.

"Oh, it's no bother. He is just upstairs in the servants' quarters. He would be happy to help you." she replied.

"Really. That's alright. Do you know you could do?" he asked.

"What is it that you need, sir?" she asked.

"Would you point me to the facilities?" he asked. "I really don't know my way around yet and would like to clean up before dinner."

"The lavatory is straight through those doors and to the left." She said. "But, I'm afraid this is not a hotel and was not meant to be a home that visitors typically would stay in. We have only arranged for your stay due to the connections that the Davenports still have in the area. You must know, however, there are no shower facilities on the grounds at this time."

"No showers? Then you have baths?" he asked.

"No baths, no showers."

"Ummm, well, here's the thing….I like…you see it's like this…I have this problem with dirt, and grime, and germs, and filth, and bacteria and dust, and smells, and um - really, I have a problem with the airrrrr that surrounds us. So, I kinda need a shower. Maybe in the servants' quarters?"

"Again, sir. We do not have those kinds of facilities." She replied.

"Then, what does the staff do?" he asked unbelieving.

"Most do not stay here. We have 12 members of our staff and other than special occasions, nobody is here every day of the week. We all have homes or flats somewhere in the town of Bramhall or Stockport. We bathe at home. If we must clean up while here, we do it the way they did it in prior centuries. We use a wash basin and water. In the future, there is talk of putting in shower facilities for visitors who use the hall as a part of sporting events, but we do not have them at this time."

"But, here's the thing…you…you have to…" he said.

"Here's the thing, Mr. Monk. We simply do not. Now, if you like, you can go to the stables and bathe with the water used for the horses, but short of that, you will need to adapt." She said as she exited the room.

Adapt. Not a word that Adrian did well. He had to adapt a lot in recent days and was reaching a limit to where now he needed some normalcy for a little while or else he would find himself reverting into his old ways.

He entered the tight little restroom which looked like something from the 19th century. There was a sink and running water as well as a toilet, but all was quite old and not nearly as ornate as the rest of the building. He ran water over his face and hands and pulled out his little shaving kit to get rid of what was now a 6 ½ o'clock shadow. Standing there with a crooked neck, in pain and stubble on his face, he wondered what Natalie ever saw in him. It wasn't just the age difference, but look at him. He was once again trying to give her a beautiful loving honeymoon and all he could manage to do was hobble around like he was her grandfather.

* * *

Natalie walked out into the hallway and began looking at the detailed tapestry in the plaster room. It looked very, very old, and she wondered what sort of history was associated with it.

"Observing the family heirlooms, are you?" said a tall handsome man in his 40s as he walked into the room. His chiseled features, dark hair, clear blue eyes and dimpled cheeks made him look like a magazine model or a romance novel hero.

Natalie jumped and put her hand up to her chest. "Oh!"

He walked up to her. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to scare you. Natalie Monk? Master Pierce Davenport at your service. I believe your 6th great grandfather is my 5th great grandfather." he said as he walked up and kissed her hand.

"So…we are cousins?" she asked, with a smile.

Still holding her hand Pierce said "Kissing…cousins."

Adrian walked into the room just as Pierce was holding her hand and saw Natalie smiling.

He did not like it at all.

Natalie looked up, saw her husband and hurried to his side.

"Adrian, I…it looks like…well, I just met this gentleman, Pierce Davenport. Apparently he and I are cousins! Pierce, Adrian is my husband."

Adrian glared as Pierce said "Pleased to meet you Adrian. I was just coming up here to let you both know that dinner will be served in 15 minutes in the Banqueting room. That is just down the South Staircase and to your left."

Then, looking at Natalie with a smile he said "I will save you a place."

.

Adrian grimaced and pouted as Natalie walked in front of him towards their room. "I will save you a place." He mouthed silently, mocking Pierce as he followed Natalie back into their room.

Inside the bedroom, she had laid out clothing for them both. She had a classic linen skirt and blouse for herself and a business casual shirt and sweater for Adrian.

As they dressed, a knock came on the door. Natalie, being in the process of refreshing her makeup, answered.

A dark-skinned man from India was standing at the door.

"Mrs. Monk?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"I am Mr. Raja Sanjay." He said with a thick Bengali accent. "By day, I work with the staff on maintaining this old place, but on occasion, I am called on to help in other ways. I understand that Mr. Monk is in some pain now?" he asked.

Natalie said, "Oh yes. He's over here."

Raja walked to Adrian who was struggling at putting on his shirt. "Mr. Monk. You are suffering from back and neck pain?"

"Yeah. But I'll be okay." He replied.

"I can help you, sir- guaranteed." Answered Sanjay.

"I really don't…" Adrian jerked and a jolt went through his system. "What would you do?" Adrian asked.

"I would stand you up, and then loop my arms like this, then I would twist you like this…pop, pop…then, I take your neck like this and crack crack it, and finally I would grasp your shoulders and…"

Adrian interrupted… "Uh….tha…that…that's okay, Sanjay….I..I..am f…feeling buh better…" he said as he twitched and squirmed his way behind Natalie.

"Very well sir. If you change your mind, I am just upstairs." He replied shutting the door.

* * *

Bartholomew Bassett and an assistant served the Monks, Mrs. Sedgewick, and Pierce the well-prepared pork roast that Cecelia had mentioned earlier in the day. As they ate, they made small talk and became more familiar with the history of the manor. When Mrs. Sedgewick noticed that the Yorkshire pudding was under done, she excused herself from the table and went back to discuss with the cook leaving just Davenport and the Monks.

"What brings you here, Pierce?" asked Adrian as he separated his food on his plate.

"Why Adrian…I can call you Adrian, right?" said Pierce.

Adrian nodded,unsmiling.

"I am here for the benefit ball tomorrow night of course." Pierce continued.

"Benefit ball?" asked Natalie.

"Yes, they are raising money to finish the renovation of some of the rooms on the second floor. It is really an annual event. I am here to cover it for my newspaper." He replied.

"So, you're a journalist?" asked Natalie.

"Off and on. Manchester Messenger. Actually, the greater Davenports would say that I haven't quite decided what I want to be when I grow up. Honestly, I fancy myself somewhat of a historian, though the idea of lecturing a class bores me something terrible." He continued.

"The Greater Davenports? So you're a lesser Davenport?" asked Adrian.

Natalie threw him a look.

"What?" Adrian said. "I'm just asking."

"A much lesser Davenport, I'm afraid. I have an uncle who is still titled gentry, but he cares little for my card habits and has rather disowned me. So, I just reconnect once a year by attending this bash, just to embarrass the whole stodgy lot." he said, taking a sip of wine.

Natalie giggled and said "Well, I've never been part of the stodgy crowd either. I actually worked in a casino once, and was also a bar tender."

"Fascinating. You'll have to stir me up a martini some night." Pierce responded.

"She's not that anymore." Adrian interjected wiping his mouth.

"Excuse me, Adrian? Did you say something?" said Pierce.

"Natalie is not a bartender any more. She did that work because she was a single mother and was trying to feed her minor child. " Adrian continued.

"Oh, you have children?" asked Pierce.

"Just one. Julie. She's actually in college now." Natalie replied.

"You don't look old enough to have a child in college. As a matter of fact, when I saw you my first thought was Adrian robbed the cradle…isn't that right, Adrian?" Pierce joked.

Natalie laughed nervously, and Adrian sarcastically. "Sure, Pierce. That's just what I did." Adrian replied.

"Different subject. Which room are you staying in?" asked Pierce.

Both Natalie and Adrian answered this time. "The Paradise Room"

Natalie continued, "or I believe that is what Mrs. Sedgewick called it."

About that time Cecelia Sedgewick returned. "I'm sorry about that." She said. "We have a new cook on staff and good help is most definitely hard to find. They are remaking the pudding. It should be out momentarily. What have I missed?"

"Cecelia, you didn't tell me that you placed the Monks in the Paradise Room." said Pierce. "You guys know that room is haunted don't you?"

"Pierce!" Sedgewick scolded.

"Haunted?" asked Natalie as Adrian rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes. Some say our dear ancestress Dame Dorothy herself haunts the room, while others speak of the servant Alice who forever mourns her dead suitor. They say if you are very quiet, you can hear the rustling of skirts and some have even heard a woman greeting them with a hello." Said Pierce.

Natalie reached over and grabbed around Adrian's arm. "Any little girls that laugh?"

"Little girls?" asked Sedgewick.

"Yes, we heard a little girl." Said Natalie.

"Probably just the house adjusting." Said Adrian.

"Oh, you must have heard Margaret Davenport, the pre-teen daughter of Charles Davenport III. She died here in the 1740s from tuberculosis. She loves to play on that floor." Pierce replied.

"Any other ghosts?" asked Natalie.

"Oh, several." Replied Pierce. "I guess one of the most famous ghosts is the Red Rider."  
"Red Rider?" asked Adrian.

Sedgewick shuttered this time. "You're going to scare them to death, Pierce."

"Go ahead." Said Natalie with eyes big as saucers.

"Well, the red rider stretches back to our ancestor William Davenport I's day – Dame Dorothy's husband. It seems late one night a man on horseback came up to the house and knocked on the door. Sir William let him in. The next morning, Sir William was found dead. Murdered. They believe the visitor is the one who killed him. From that day forward a rider on horseback visits the manor dressed completely in red." said Pierce.

"Any more? This is intriguing." Asked Natalie.

"Scads. Wait right here and I'll go get the family history I have been working on. It is in my car." He replied.

As Pierce ran out to the car, Adrian looked over at Natalie with a sigh.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you really believe him?" said Adrian.

"You don't?" she asked.

"Of course, not. He's just good at telling stories. There's no such thing as ghosts!" Adrian continued.

Just then, Bartholomew and another servant brought in the Yorkshire pudding and placed it before the guests.

"That is much better." said Cecelia as Pierce came back inside with a book.

As he handed Natalie the tooled leather covered book he said "It is not quite finished yet, but I would be honored if you would take a look at what I have done thus far."

"'History of the Dashing Davenports by Pierce Davenport.' This is lovely, Pierce. I look forward to reading it." She said with a smile.

* * *

That evening, as they lay side by side in bed, Adrian tried to sleep while Natalie's mind was racing. As she looked at the full moon peering through the window, in her head she thought she heard a sound.

"Adrian!" she whispered. "Adrian!" she said a little louder.

"Whuh…huh?" he mumbled.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Isss wass nothing. Go back to sleep." He said with his eyes closed.

Suddenly a rustling sound appeared in the room.

"ADRIAN!" she said a little louder still. "I..I think somethings in here."

"Nothing is in here but the two of us." Adrian said. "Try to get some sleep."

_Clip…Clop._ She heard a third sound.

"ADRIAN!" she said loudly this time. "Something is in our room. Please check it out."

Adrian opened his eyes fully and looked her in the face with a look of exasperation.

"Natalie. There is no such thing as ghosts. We're in an old house. Old houses make noise." He said.

"But, I heard it!" Natalie said. "Please check it out."

"Let me get this straight. You're worried that there is something in the room that is harmful, and you want your husband to get up out of the nice safe bed and go check it out?" he asked.

"Exactly!" she said.

He sighed and reached over for the light switch. Turning it on, he painfully rolled out of bed and looked in every corner and crevice.

Climbing back into bed, he looked her in the eye. "There is nothing here. There is no such thing as ghosts. Now please, try to get some rest." He said, kissing her on the nose and then rolling back over and turning off the light.

Adrian shut his eyes and attempted to go back to sleep. Natalie's eyes were wide opened. "So, you don't believe in ghosts?" she asked.

"No. I don't believe in ghosts." He answered.

"You know your belief system is inconsistent." She said.

"How's that?" he asked.

"You say you don't believe in ghosts, but you talked to a ghost for over 12 years. What about Trudy?" she asked.

He was quiet for a while to the point that Natalie began to worry that she had something hurtful. In reality,he was thinking that through. On the one hand, he prided himself on being a rational man, and while he did believe in God, he didn't lend much credence to claims of the paranormal. Yet, on the other hand, Natalie was right. He had talked to his late wife Trudy for 12 years. Yet, she wasn't a physical presence. He didn't believe she was merely a dream either. Finally, he came to the best and most rational conclusion he could.

"Trudy was different. She was God-sent. God saw pain I went through when she died and brought her my way to heal me. That is way different than random sites, sounds, and sightings of people with whom you have no emotional connection whatsoever. It doesn't make sense that they would just be allowed to hang around for centuries repeating the same thing over and over again. Rustling skirts? Giggling girls? What's the point? I…I guess what I'm saying is I believe in the supernatural in that I believe in God, but I also believe that everything that happens happens for a reason. Trudy's reason was to help me heal and ultimately to bring me to you. Random ghosts just making their presence known for no particular reason…I just don't believe it."

"That's the difference between us. In your world, everything is ordered and in its nice and neat little compartment and generally divisible by ten. In mine, things often don't make sense." She said.

"There's always a logical explanation." He said.

"If you say so." she said smiling up at him. "Get some good sleep my love."

He turned and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You too. We're going to need to get up early to go into town and find a shower." He replied, wrapping his arms around her body as she laid her head on his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrian opened his eyes in the small four poster bed in the Paradise room. He turned his head expecting to see Natalie, but she was nowhere to be seen. Getting out of bed, he put on his robe and glanced out the window. Looking to the ground below, he saw Natalie, sitting on some steps in the sunshine with a cup of tea in her hand and a plate with scones clotted cream and strawberries by her side. She was reading the Davenport history book and enjoying the cool breeze and warm sun.

As quickly as he could, he got dressed, shaved in the lavatory basin, took a sponge bath and hurried down the South Staircase. He ran into Bassett in the hallway and let him know that he would be taking his breakfast outside with Natalie. Then, he walked out the doors to the terrace.

Natalie was deeply immersed in the book and he was able to sneak up behind her. Kneeling down, he went to go kiss her on the neck and she jumped, ramming her head into his nose and knocking him on the ground in the dirt.

"Adrian!" she said, jumping to his aid.

"Ohhhhhhh" he moaned.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" she asked.

"My nose, is it..is it…?" he asked.

"Bleeding? No." she said trying to help him sit up.

"I was going to ask, is it there?" he said, continually testing it with his hands for the presence of blood.

He dusted himself off and then asked for a wipe. Purse or no purse, she instinctively carried them with her, so she handed him one.

"Box." He said.

"What?" she asked.

"Box of wipes. I need the whole box." He replied.

She handed him the box and he took out about three or four and began to rub them on his face and neck and hands.

"Adrian, you can't take a bath with those things. Plus, you need to conserve them. We only have so many." She said.

"This won't do." he replied. "We need to go into town and find out where one of the servants live. Maybe we could use one of their showers."

"Adrian, that is an invasion of privacy. We're not going to do that." She replied.

"Well, I can't just go a week and a half without a shower." He complained.

"We will come up with something." She replied as they heard the clip clop of horses hooves riding up the terrace pathway.

"Good morning!" said Pierce, as he rode up in a riding uniform. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Oh, it certainly is." Natalie smiled. "Right, Adrian?"

"Yeah. Lovely." He scowled.

"After you are done eating breakfast, maybe you both could join me for a ride on the grounds. There are over 60 acres of the most beautiful land you could imagine." Pierce stated.

"Oh…well….that's very nice Pierce, but…" Natalie said, looking over at Adrian who was picking dirt off of his sweater. "I need to stay here. Adrian doesn't really ride horses and.."

"Yeah, riding is not really – my thing." said Adrian, looking up at Pierce.

"Pity. It is such a lovely day, particularly for this time of year. And, well, you all may never come this way again. I just thought that Natalie would enjoy seeing where and how her ancestors lived." said Pierce.

"Well, that was awful nice of you, and I would have liked to…" said Natalie.

"Go." said Adrian.

"What?" she asked.

"Go. Go have some fun. Don't let me stop you." he continued.

"Really? You don't mind?" she asked.

"No. I'm fine. I'll find something else to do and we can meet up later. I want you to have a good time, and I'm not much company right now." he said.

She leaned forward and kissed him. "Thank you sweetheart. We won't be gone long." she said, handing him the book.

He watched as Pierce reached out his hand and helped her get on the back of the horse with him. As they rode off, he mentally beat himself up. Why couldn't he be more of what she needed? Why was he always such a wimp? Then, internally he began to fight with his more torturous self…but he wasn't really a wimp. I mean, look at all that he had done over the past few years – really, for the past twenty years, he had really been through quite a bit and had survived it and had done some amazing things. "You're being too hard on yourself, Adrian." He said to himself. "You can do more than you think you can." He thought. "You just need to try."

Bassett brought him out his own plate of Scones and tea. As he sat there and ate, he leafed through the book a little, noting images of the home, of various Davenports along the way and reading a few stories of their ancient antics. Pierce's writing was almost poetic in nature and pulled the reader in. But when he would tell his stories of ghosts and ghouls, Adrian still wasn't buying it. In his mind, Pierce was a writer of historical fiction and nothing more.

* * *

Pierce took Natalie for a ride all around the grounds, showing her the lake and the woods which were filled with beautiful wildlife, blooming trees and greenery. He told her about their ancestors and encouraged her to think of herself as living in their day and what that might be like.

They got off the horse and Pierce took the animal to a stream to water him. Natalie laid down in the grass and shut her eyes and began to fantasize about what it would be like to live in that day. She pictured herself in a blue velvet dress with a large open Tudor ruff walking through the Hall and out onto the terrace. As she stood there, Adrian walked up to her. He had a beard and was also dressed in period costume. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"Anything thou wanst, my lady." He said. "I will get it for thee. This home. These grounds. Luxurious goods. Jewelry. Anything to make thee happy."

In her dream she turned to him and said "Oh, my precious husband. Though thou givest me all of these things and throw in the sun, moon, and stars as well, I couldst not be happy if I didst not have thee to share them with."

"Natalie… Natalie…" said Pierce, breaking her out of her trance. "Shiloh is done being watered, are you ready to begin again?" he said.

Natalie smiled at him and said "Actually, Pierce. This morning has been quite lovely, but I was wondering if we could head back to the house now? I miss my husband and would like to have him with me."

Pierce paused and looked around, "Yes, dear cousin. We can do anything you wish."


	4. Chapter 4

Natalie ran into the building and started to head up the stairs to the bedroom.

"He's not there, Mrs. Monk." said Sedgewick who was tending some houseplants in the hallway.

"Pardon me?" said Natalie.

"Your husband. He is not upstairs. He's in the library – just over there." She said, pointing to a room off the lower hallway on the ground floor.

"Thank you." said Natalie as she started to head that way.

"Mrs. Monk. May I be so bold as to say something?" she said.

Natalie looked at her. "Why yes. Of course."

"Stay away from Pierce Davenport. He comes off as charming but trust me – he's trouble." she said.

Natalie thought for a second. "I thought by his being here that he was okay?"

Sedgewick said "No. He is here because of the family name. Some of the members of the conservation board are personal friends of his. He is not here because he is to be trusted. Believe me, he is not."

"I will certainly take that under advisement." Natalie replied.

"One additional thing, Ma'am." she said.

"Yes?" asked Natalie.

"You might want to look after your husband. I have noticed, he seems to be getting more and more depressed the longer he stays here." she said. "While you were out, he had one of the servants cornered and was talking on and on about all of the people who have left him in his life."

Natalie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Mrs. Sedgewick. I will go talk with him right now."

* * *

Natalie walked into the library, and Adrian sat alone in a dark corner reading a book on rocks and minerals of the UK.

He looked like a sad little boy who had been sent to detention and was simply miserable. Natalie pitied him and shook her head when she saw him.

"Hey there." She said walking and sitting down on a footstool next to his chair. She softly put her hand on his arm. "Whatcha been doing?"

"Reading." He said quietly and then paused. "Did you enjoy your ride?"

"It is a beautiful place." She said.

Adrian just continued to look at his book. "Did you have fun with Pierce?"

She looked at him incredulous and answered the question with another question. "Adrian Monk. Are you jealous?"

He kept reading and didn't say anything.

"You're jealous!" she poked him in the arm.

He twitched and said nothing.

"Adrian, you're the one who sent me out with him. I didn't want to go. I wanted to spend the time with you." She said.

"Natalie, all I'm able to do right now is sit around and moan. My back hurts, my neck hurts, I smell bad. I'm grumpy." He said.

She sniffed him. "You don't smell bad. As to all of the other stuff, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing I can do." He said. "I'm just doomed."

She snickered. "You're doomed?"

"Yes. It's my lot in life. I don't know what I did, but any time I try to be happy, everything seems to go wrong. It's like what you said – bad karma." He whined.

"Ummmm…excuse me, but do I know you?" she said.

He turned his head to the side and winced.

"Adrian, the only reason things are going the way they are going is because you won't do what is right for yourself. You hurt, but I'll bet you have no plans of seeing a doctor. You're grumpy because you hurt. You're JEALOUS because you sent your wife away with some dark handsome stranger who frankly is a massive bore in comparison with you. You're doing this! I can't believe I'm saying this because you're supposed to be the reasonable one but – you're creating your own misery and you need to stop!" she said.

He looked up at her with sad eyes. "You think he's handsome?"

"Oh, for goodness sakes! Get up!" she said.

"Ouch!" he said as she pulled him up by the arm.

"You're your own worst enemy and I'm going to have to help you to break that mold so we can both actually enjoy ourselves on this trip. Put down the book, and let's go." She said.

"Whuh-where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see. I need you to go get my handbag up in the bedroom. Meet me back here in 5 minutes." She ordered.

* * *

45 minutes later, Natalie sat alone in a living room watching the local BBC newscast. Aside from the regular national news, there was also local news about the benefit that was going to be held at Bramall Hall that evening at 8PM. They noted several prominent names that were to make appearance at the Hall and mentioned several of the 'greater' Davenports in the story.

In the next room, Adrian sat with his eyes closed and a big smile on his face as he lay in a tub immersed up to his neck in bubbles.

"Don't turn to a prune in there." She said after about a half hour of his soaking.

"I won't!" he answered. "Are you sure we have access to this all week?"

"Yes. The Chambermaid, Liza, gave me her keys and said that it would be fine if we wanted to use it. She left around noon to travel to Dublin with some of her friends. She doesn't expect to be back until next week some time." She said.

About twenty seconds later, the bathroom door opened part of the way and Adrian poked his smiling face out of the room. He said, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

She bit her lip and smiled and said "Um, not today."

"Well…. I DO!" he said in a silly manner, opening the door a little more as he stood there in a bathrobe. "I love your smile. I love the way you look. I love your eyes. I love the way you understand me. I love your patience. I love your kisses. I love the way you wanted to be with me and not that Pierce Davenport jackal...and I love that you would get with a chambermaid at the manor and arrange for us to have this room to go to all week."

He leaned out and gave her a kiss.

"Is that all?" Natalie said, teasing him.

He looked back at her and smiled. "No. Mrs. Natalie Monk. That's just the start. How do I love thee…let me count the ways….?"

As he continued, Natalie smiled at the remarkable change in his mood and thought never underestimate the power of a little soap and water.

* * *

The Monks arrived back at the manor at around 3:30 PM. The hot water had helped Adrian's back somewhat, but he was still a little stiff. Mentally, he was in a much better place. One of his biggest fears had received a solution and the world just felt better now that he was squeaky clean.

Bassett met them at the door and in his normal dour manner welcomed them back.

"Mr. and Mrs. Monk. Mrs. Sedgewick has asked me to give you a tour this afternoon prior to the benefit ball. Is this a convenient time?" he asked.

"Sure." Said Adrian with renewed energy.

Bartholomew led them throughout each room pointing out the various features and faces. Each room had its own story, which fascinated both Natalie and Adrian for different reasons. Natalie gave rapt attention to the personal stories of the members of her family and the emotional attachments. Adrian was into the facts and outcomes which had led to the Davenports becoming one of the most powerful families in the nation for around five centuries.

Bassett took them to the floor where their room was and instead of going to the south side went North and unlocked a door to a room just off of a narrow hallway.

"The room we are about to enter has many items which at one point or another either belonged to the Davenports or were a part of this manor. We have brought them in only for the Benefit and they will be returned to their rightful owners afterwards. " he said leading them into a room where various glass cabinets displayed tapestries and artifacts.

Natalie was looking at each of the items in the cabinets when suddenly she gasped. "Adrian! Look!" she said.

He walked over and stood by her side. She was looking at a tapestry of fine needlework that had sewn into it a scene containing a man with dark curly hair, beard and Tudor style clothing. He was seated in a chair and standing behind him was a blonde-haired woman with a blue dress, Tudor ruff, and golden gemstone necklace on. She rested her hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked.

"That's us!" she said. "Don't you think they look like us?"

Adrian looked at the display and cocked his head and skeptically answered "Yeah. Maybe a little."

"Who are they?" Natalie asked Bassett.

Bassett walked over to a drawer and pulled out some paper. Comparing the tapestry with the list of artifacts he said "That would be Lady Jane Davenport and her husband Sir Andrew Abbott of Devonshire. They lived in the early 17th century. She was a granddaughter of the second or third Sir William Davenport and Abbott was a prestigious member of the House of Lords. "

"Did they live here?" she asked.

"No ma'am. They lived on Sir Abbott's Altwood estate in Devonshire. If you like, I could call Mrs. Sedgewick and she will be able to tell you more. Her mother is a descendant of Jane Davenport." He said.

"I would love to hear more." said Natalie as Adrian spotted another interesting artifact.

"Is this real?" he asked, looking at a velvet display which held a necklace with a 20 carat yellow diamond and many smaller diamonds within its design.

"Ah yes. That sir, is the Davenport Diamond. It is the property of Mrs. Elizabeth Davenport Wilkshire from Yorkshire and is on loan to us for a short time." he said.

"That has to be worth millions." Adrian said as Natalie came to his side.

"Is that the diamond worn by Lady Jane?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. I believe it is. Several female members of the Davenport family have worn it through the years." He answered.

Just then, a knock came on the door.

Bassett opened the door and it was Mrs. Sedgewick. "Bartholomew. They need you in the banquet hall. I can take over showing Mr. and Mrs. Monk the rest of the home." She said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sedgewick. Please pardon me, Mr. and Mrs. Monk." He said as he left.

"So, Bartholomew was showing you all of the artifacts we have brought in for the Benefit?" she asked.

"Yes, and telling us some of the stories." Said Adrian.

"We were particularly interested in this one here. Jane and Andrew Abbott?" said Natalie.

"Ah yes, I believe she is my 6th great grandmother." Said Sedgewick.

"Andrew Abbott is not your great grandfather?" asked Adrian.

"No sir. I descend from Jane's first husband. Sir Thomas Hutton. Sir Andrew came later." She said.

"Tell us about them." Natalie asked.

"Lady Jane and Sir Andrew? Well, there is not a lot to tell but that she met him after she had become a widow. Sir Andrew himself had been married before as well and had the reputation of being this aloof brooding widower. By all accounts, theirs was a happy marriage." She said.

"How did it end up for them?" asked Natalie.

Mrs. Sedgewick took a deep breath. "I'm afraid not well. Sir Andrew was part of the house of Lords when the English Civil War occurred. He remained loyal to King Charles I but the country was greatly divided at that time. He was part of the army that was trying to preserve order for the crown, but ultimately, he was felled in a fight by one of Oliver Cromwell's right hand men. "

"Felled?" asked Adrian.

"Yes, he died at the sword, ironically, of another member of the Davenport family. So sad that civil war often pits brother against brother, but of course America knows that better than anyone."

"Wow." Said Adrian thinking as Natalie's expression turned to worry.

Mrs. Sedgewick decided to change subjects and told Natalie and Adrian that she had taken the liberty to help costume them for the evening event and that they would find their clothing in their bedroom. As they turned to leave, Cecelia stopped Natalie and said.

"Mrs. Monk. For many centuries, female members of the Davenport family have worn the Davenport Diamond at special events." Opening the case and handing the necklace over to Natalie, she said "This evening, I believe that honor should fall upon you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Natalie, stop worrying. They aren't us." said Adrian as he pushed through residual shoulder and upper back pain to put on his vest. "And besides, nobody is in the middle of a Civil War so it doesn't even apply."

"Adrian! Don't tell me not to worry. You saw what I saw. They look just like us…. The woman's name was Jane. My name is Natalie Jane. The man's name is Andrew Abbott…A. Abbott. What is an Abbot? But the head of a house of Monks?! Adrian, they are us reincarnated!" she said as she turned her back to him so that he could zip up her zipper.

"Natalie, there is no reincarnation. That's nonsense. When we die, we are still ourselves. We don't come back as someone else and we certainly don't come back as 17th century ancestors to go repeat the same mistakes of our forebears." He said.

"So now I'm a mistake?!" she said.

"Natalie, that's not what I said."

"You're having regrets of marrying me." She began to weep.

"Oh, for goodness sakes!" he said. "Natalie… this is the most ridiculous conversation I think I've ever had."

"So now, you think I'm ridiculous." She said.

"No. I think you're wonderful. I also think you put too much stock in these things and it's making you a little crazy right now. Believe me, I am an expert at crazy, so I know what I'm talking about." He said.

She folded her arms and pouted as he took out a handkerchief from his pocket and began to dry her eyes and face.

"Sweetheart. Nothing is going to happen. It's all going to be okay. I'm going to ask you to take the advice you just gave me. You have a choice. Don't create your own misery. I'm here with you. We're about to go to a social function and you know how much I enjoy that. But, I am going because I love you."

He picked up the Davenport diamond necklace and placed it around her neck, fastening the clasp.

She was breathtaking in the floor length strapless black gown, and they made a most handsome couple with him in his black tux with white vest and white bow tie.

"Adrian Monk. How did you ever get so lucky? You are so beautiful." he said.

She turned and looked at the handsome man in front of her and smiled. "I love you." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her forehead against his. "Just please stay away from Pierce." She finished.

* * *

Amid a hum of curious whispers, the Monks walked arm in arm into the ballroom at Bramall Hall. The room was full of very distinguished looking people who were standing around making small talk as an ensemble played classical music from an area against the wall. Wait staff carried trays of hors d'oeuvres and a bar was set up in the adjacent hallway for people to request the drink of their choice. When they had stepped a few feet into the room, Mrs. Sedgewick came and grabbed them in order to introduce them to some of the members of Natalie's family. Most of the people they met were in their 70s or older, but they were the ones to whom preservation of the house meant the most and they were the ones with enough wealth to make the Benefit worth having. One elderly gentleman named Dudley Davenport-Ralston was particularly charmed by Natalie's smile and whit and had a great time talking to her about her grandfather whom he knew personally. Who would have thought that the American Davenports could raise such significant wealth off of something as simple as toothpaste?

An hour into the event, the head of the Conservation committee came forward and thanked the crowd for being there. He explained in detail what their donation meant to the project and noted their desire to open it to the public within the next year. The home was not only a way of preserving Davenport history but was a model of what life was like for landed gentry during the Tudor-Stuart period. After a few additional introductions and thank you's, the man proclaimed the floor open for those wishing to dance.

The first person who asked Natalie to dance was Philip Keith, Earl of Dunbury. He was a man of 67 years old who had been personal friends with the Prince of Wales during his time in boarding school. He had many connections throughout England and America and sought to make further connections to Natalie's father Robert by networking with his daughter.

Next, Barton Sellinger, a UK Real Estate Mogul asked to dance with her. His interest was simply that he liked to dance and particularly liked dancing with a pretty woman. He made Natalie laugh a lot, though she kept looking back at Adrian and wished his back pain would have cleared up enough for him to be able to come out and join her.

Adrian kept busy talking with a couple named Frederick and Ellen Barstow. Frederick was high up in the upper eschelon at Scotland Yard and had once even tried to run for Parliament. They were having a delightful time comparing crime fighting in the UK versus in America.

The ensemble finished one song and then began playing Blue Danube. Sellinger was still entertaining Natalie when all of the sudden Pierce cut in. He had been drinking.

Natalie smiled stiffly but was clearly uncomfortable. She looked over Adrian's way, and he too caught her eye and his facial expression turned to one of anger. Taking the goblet of water that he was holding, he excused himself from the Barstows and stomped out of the room.

Natalie saw it, but was powerless to go after him at that point since Pierce was holding her hand tightly and twirling her with a lot of energy. She would excuse herself when the song finished.

"You look ravishing tonight, my dear cousin." Said Pierce. "And, I see you're wearing the family's crown jewel?"

"Thank you, Pierce. It is borrowed. I'll be returning it tonight." She said, focusing on the door that she wanted to use to exit the dance. Little did she know the ensemble was playing one of the longer versions of the song.

"Pity that it should go back to such a fat cow as Elizabeth Wilkshire, most disagreeable woman." he said.

* * *

Adrian tried to catch his breath from running up three flights of stairs. He leaned on the door frame as he knocked and gulped air.

Slowly, the door opened and the Indian smiled.

"Mr. Monk! I am happy to see you! Is there something I can do for you?" he asked.

"Yes! That pop,pop, crack,crack thing you do. I need it done, and I need it now." Adrian replied.

* * *

Fifteen minutes into the song, Natalie was exhausted and disgusted. She looked around desperately for anyone to interrupt the dance. She would have even taken Bassett. Pierce was not only drunk but he had pulled her closely to him, and despite her struggling to maintain distance, he was trying to make a move on her.

He spoke to her "You know Natalie, I think you and I have hit it off quite well. And, well, I was thinking right now that I might just like to kiss you right here, on your shoulder…"

Just then, an arm reached from behind Natalie and tapped Pierce on the shoulder.

"Excuse me!" said Adrian as Pierce and Natalie paused. "I believe this is my dance."

Adrian physically inserted himself in between Natalie and Pierce and began waltzing with his wife across the room as Pierce stood humiliated in the middle of the room.

Natalie felt exhilaration and pride that Adrian had been so bold as to claim her for his own.

"I thought your back was still hurting?" she said smiling.

"I went and saw Sanjay." He replied.

"You did that for me?" she asked.

"No, I did it for me. I can't stand to see you with anyone else. And yes, I did it for you too. He can just keep his grubby hands off of you." He said angrily.

As the song ended, Natalie was breathless from so much dancing and decided to call it a night. Adrian put his arm around her waist and they started to leave the room. Before they could get out, though, Pierce walked up with a drink in his hand and a challenging demeanor.

"Where you going with that old man, Nat?" he said, barely able to stand up straight.

"Pierce, you're drunk. Get out of our way." said Adrian.

"I don't believe I will, Grandpa Monkster….ha...Monk-ster... Seriously, sir. You really should step aside. You will never be able to compete once Natalie is with me. Natalie, why don't you just leave this fool?" he said.

"Pierce, get out of our way." said Natalie, pushing past him.

"What's a matter Nat? I heard that you had a lot of experience with the men before marrying this mental case. Don't you want to come back and enjoy yourself with a real man?" he said, slurring.

_**SLAM!**_ Adrian rammed his fist hard into Pierce's jaw knocking him to the ground. As Pierce fell, he grabbed and nearly pulled Natalie down with him. She quickly moved to the side. Adrian then dove on top of Pierce and he got in 2 more shots before three men were able to pull him off of him.

As Natalie looked in shock, an angry Adrian shook the men off and pointed at Pierce who was now a bloody mess. "STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" said Monk. "OR LIVE TO REGRET IT!"

He stumbled towards Natalie who then took him by the arm and led him back to their bedroom.

In the room, she opened a box of wipes and began wiping the sweat off his brow and the blood off of his knuckles.

"You were pretty hot in there." she said.

Still winded, he responded "I…I'm sorry…you had to see that."

"Don't apologize. I'm not sorry. That Pierce is a jerk. Has to be somebody's illegitimate step-child or something. No way he comes from Davenport stock." she said.

"What he was saying about you…." Adrian said. "I, I just couldn't let it go unanswered."

"I know. And it makes me love you all the more... Adrian Monk, you're my hero." She smiled.

She reached up and gently kissed him on the mouth and then leaned forward and began to remove his jacket. As he reached up his hand to touch her face, suddenly the lights went out.

Natalie's eyes grew wide and she held on to Adrian, but when he wrapped his arms around her, she began to relax. They hadn't noticed, but it had begun to storm outside.

"Great." said Adrian. "That'll add to the ambience in this place."

Then, from outside their window, they heard the clip clop of a horse's hooves.

"Wait! Do you hear that?" asked Natalie.

Adrian stopped and listened intently. "Are the horses loose?"

Suddenly, a man's scream reverberated through the night.

Jumping up out of bed, the Monks ran to the window just in time to see a rider in a red cloak galloping away into the darkness. Through the torrential rain, they both also saw something lying on the ground.

"What is that?" Adrian squinted as he tried to focus. As the words left his mouth a bright flash of lightening illuminated the ground and provided the answer.

"Oh, heavens!" said Natalie.

"Is that…" Adrian shook his head in disbelief. "Is that Pierce Davenport?"


	6. Chapter 6

Adrian held Natalie's hand tightly as he returned to the Ball Room looking for the Barstows. He found Frederick talking with the Earl John Sudcliff and Edward Wilkshire, both of whom had married into the Davenport clan.

"Frederick, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to see you right away." Adrian said.

"Monk. I thought you had retired and gone to bed. What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"Privately." Adrian replied, trying to avoid a scene.

He took Barstow and Natalie to the South Staircase and down the stairs to the back of the house, grabbing three umbrellas along the way.

Pierce had been stabbed in the chest by something with a thick blade, such as a sword. Barstow leaned over and felt for a pulse.

"He's dead." Barstow said.

Natalie held tightly to Adrian's arm.

"It appears that this man has been murdered. I am still friends with the head of the Greater Manchester police department, let's get out of the rain and give them a call and you can tell me what you saw." said Frederick.

* * *

After taking a brief statement from the Monks in the library, Frederick Barstow quietly told the group at the benefit that they had encountered a serious problem and that nobody was to leave just yet. He did not tell them what the issue was. When the local police arrived, Bartholomew showed them to the library where Adrian then took them to the Terrace where the body still lay. He relayed the order of events and how they had seen a rider in red on a horse galloping away from the scene of the crime.

Before the authorities took away the body, they allowed Adrian a closer look at the crime scene. The rain had stopped and with the flashlights he was able to pick up a few more details. Framing the scene, he noted that the entry wound appeared to have come from above and that from the angle he could tell that the assailant was right-handed. On the ground, he saw a concentration of indentations.

"Pierce and his assailant evidently had a bit of a conversation." He said.

"How do you know?" asked a younger police officer.

"Hoofprints. The rider on the horse must have stayed on the horse because there are no shoe prints nearby other than, judging by the pattern on the sole, Pierce's. But there are hoofprints as if the horse would not stay still."

Adrian borrowed a flashlight and followed thehoofprints out towards the wooded area where they disappeared.

"They didn't take the horse back to the stables. Though…from here…" he walked to the stable door, "it may indicate that the horse came from the stables. See these prints here? They are fresh. Do we know if any of the horses are missing?"

Frederick said, "Call Mrs. Sedgewick, she will know who handles the stables now and can find out from them."

Adrian walked back towards the corpse and bent down, looking for any additional signs of trauma. He took his pen and lifted up Pierce's right hand so he could see inside. There were scrapes inside of it. He then turned over his left hand and found that he was clutching a small piece of red fabric. He had the authorities document both finds and put the red fabric in an evidence bag.

They turned to head back into the house. All of the guests had given statements and alibis as to where they were at the time that Adrian and Natalie heard the scream. Each of the wait staff was able to vouch for the other's presence. Sedgewick was getting additional wine from the cellar so that the bartender would not have to leave his post. Sanjay was alone in his room reading a book. Bassett was in the open supervising the event. The musicians were all still on stage, none unaccounted for. There were other employees such as the stable keeper who were not on site that evening nor were they expected to be. Thus far there were no suspects.

* * *

As they entered the house, Cecelia Sedgewick, Elizabeth Davenport Wilkshire, and Ellen Barstow greeted them at the door.

"Frederick, there you are!" said Ellen. "You just disappeared, and then the police arrived. We were concerned."

"We're quite alright, Ellen. Just had a little excitement this evening. Pierce Davenport has been murdered." He said patting her on the shoulder.

"Pierce Davenport murdered?" said Cecelia. "Oh my."

"Who? How?" asked Ellen.

"Ellen, you know I can't talk about an open investigation. But we will find out." Frederick replied. "Now let's go get our coats and call it a night."

"I trust that you have placed my necklace some place for safe keeping?" Elizabeth asked Natalie.

"Excuse me?" Natalie asked.

"My necklace, the Davenport Diamond…" Elizabeth clarified.

Natalie felt her neck and it was empty. Her eyes widened and she looked over at Adrian. "Adrian?"

Adrian looked at his wife and asked "Did you take it off somewhere?"

"No! Nowhere! Maybe…maybe back in the bedroom?" she said. "Just a moment."

Elizabeth and Frederick followed Adrian and Natalie up to the Paradise room and looked on the bed, under the bed, by the window - anyplace Natalie had been.

"I..I swear…I never took it off…" she said.

"Are you expecting me to believe, madame, that the necklace has somehow 'lost' itself." Elizabeth said.

"Mrs. Wilkshire." Adrian said "My wife is not a thief. Perhaps the clasp just let loose. I'm going to go down to the terrace and see if it dropped off there."

"Sorry, Mr. Monk." Said Frederick. "I can't let you do that."

"What?!" said Adrian.

"Your wife was the last one with the necklace. Now it is gone. That makes her a suspect." said Frederick. "I can't allow a situation where we might be accused of evidence tampering."

"I'm a suspect?" asked Natalie.

"What possible reason would Natalie have to take the necklace?" asked Adrian.

"I can think of 40 million reasons." said Elizabeth.

"40 Million? Dollars?!" said Natalie with a gasp.

"Don't play dumb." said Elizabeth. "The Davenport Diamond has been in the family for centuries. It is worth over 40 million British Pounds, which is around 50 million of your American dollars. Did you really think you could get away with taking it?"

"I didn't!" said Natalie.

"Right. Call a constable. I want this woman arrested." said Elizabeth.

"Adrian! Do something." said Natalie.

"My wife didn't steal anything. She was with me the whole time." He said.

"And we're supposed to believe you? Listen Mr. Monk, as far as I'm concerned you are the chief suspect in death of Davenport." said Elizabeth.

"What?" asked Adrian.

"The entire room saw you fight and they heard you threaten him. Next thing we know, he's dead." said Elizabeth.

"What are you talking about?" asked Adrian.

"Adrian, she's right. I had forgotten about the threats after your little altercation. I'm afraid that I have to look at you as a suspect in his murder. You had both the motive and the means. Natalie was the only one in possession of the necklace all evening and now it's gone. Right now it's looking like you are both suspects in both murder and grand theft. You are each other's alibi. I'm not going to bring you in just yet, but I do not want you going anywhere, and I'm afraid I need to ask you to hand over your passports until this gets cleared up." Barstow said as Adrian and Natalie stood speechless.


	7. Chapter 7

Frederick Barstow and his wife Ellen walked towards the door with several of the local police in tow, including Frederick's good friend Chief Constable Pauley from the Greater Manchester Police, who had his own men scouring the residence looking for evidence.

As they walked, Adrian followed and said "Gentlemen, you can't be serious. If we had committed these crimes, why would we have come to you to point out the body?" asked Adrian. "Why wouldn't we have remained silent until the morning?"

"Reverse psychology?" said a young policeman accompanying Barstow.

Barstow rolled his eyes and sighed. "Mr. Monk. At this point in time we have not come to any conclusions. I'm only helping the local police solve a murder case. I know we have a dead body. I know we are missing some very valuable jewelry. You and your wife have ties to both situations. I would be foolish to rule anything in or out. I'm sure being the professional that you are, you could understand that." Barstow said.

"Mr. Barstow, Constable Pauley, Adrian is no murderer. He couldn't even kill the man who murdered his first wife, Trudy. He's the gentlest man I know." Said Natalie.

"And that gentle man was so out of control that he bloodied up Pierce's face within an hour before his death?" said Barstow. "Sorry, Mrs. Monk. This man is no withering flower."

Pauley added, "Listen, we will only go by what the evidence tells us. If you are innocent, it will tell us. If you're guilty, however…." he said.

"Constable Pauley! I think I have something." said a young police officer bounding down the South Staircase. In his hands, wrapped in plastic, he carried a sword. The item was rather ornate and looked like it might have come from a different period with a leather grip, a solid gold guard and an engraved silver blade that was covered in blood at the end.

"Good work Officer Jones. It looks like we have our murder weapon!" said Pauley. "Where was it?"

"It was hidden behind the armoire in the Paradise room." He replied.

Barstow looked up at Monk and Natalie.

"Wh-what! I didn't put it there!" said Adrian.

"Mr. and Mrs. Monk, I'm afraid I need to take you down to the police department for printing."

* * *

At the police station, the Monks turned over their passports, were further questioned and were fingerprinted. Another officer came in with a box of items from Davenport's apartment. Among them was an ink pen from the Willard and two crystal goblets.

In comparing Natalie's prints with the prints on the goblet, they found a match.

Barstow and Pauley came into the interrogation room and began to ask additional questions.

"Mrs. Monk, what are your fingerprints doing in the victim's apartment?" asked Constable Pauley.

"What?!" she said, as Adrian listened intently.

"Your fingerprints were found on this glass in the victim's apartment. Pierce Davenport's were on the other. "he said holding up the glass. "Now, I repeat, what were you doing up Davenport's apartment?"

"I…I wasn't. I swear!" said Natalie.

"Have you ever been to the Willard Hotel in Washington D.C.?" he then asked.

Natalie looked over at Adrian who was stone silent. Her eyes were pleading for him to say something, but he was too busy processing what was going on.

"Listen, Mrs. Monk. Extra-marital affairs are not criminal offenses, but obstruction of justice is. Were you and Pierce Davenport having an affair?" asked Barstow.

"NO! I am telling you I was never at his apartment!" she said, then turning to Adrian. "Adrian! You believe me? Don't you?"

He didn't have time to answer.

"Mrs. Monk, your husband and you have been together the whole time that you've been in the UK?" asked Barstow.

"Yes. M-m-most of the time." She said.

"We have witnesses that say that you were gone with Pierce Davenport for a couple of hours yesterday morning, is that correct?" asked Pauley.

"We…we went riding." She said.

"Without your husband." said Pauley.

"I told her to go." said Adrian.

"You told your wife to go riding with another man?" asked Pauley.

"Yes." said Adrian. "Natalie didn't do anything."

Though still fearful and confused, Natalie breathed a sigh of relief. At least Adrian believed her.

Pauley opened the door and brought in the bag with the murder weapon in it.

"Mr. Monk. Do you recognize this?" he asked.

"It's the weapon from the manor." He replied.

"Had you ever seen it before it was brought downstairs?" he asked.

"I do not believe so." said Adrian.

"You do not believe so?" asked Barstow.

"We…we've seen a lot of things the past couple of days. Artifacts. Things around the home. I know there are some suits of armor in various spots throughout the house. It's possible it may have come off of one of those, but I am not aware of seeing that particular sword." said Adrian.

"Would you like to explain how your fingerprints are on it?" asked Pauley.

"What?!" exclaimed Adrian. "Impossible!"

"Mr. Monk, I believe that you found out that your wife was having a tryst with Mr. Davenport and that enraged you." Ssaid Pauley.

"No!" said Natalie and Adrian in unison.

"I believe the fight at the party was a manifestation of that rage. You threatened Mr. Davenport and then you carried out those threats." Said Pauley.

"Mrs. Monk, I don't know what you did with the necklace. We do not have enough information at this time to charge you for that, but I am going to press charges for conspiracy to pervert the administration of justice against you for covering for your husband." Pauley continued.

"NO! Adrian didn't…I didn't…Officer! Frederick, do something." she said as Adrian sat in disbelief.

"Meanwhile, Adrian Monk, you are under arrest for the murder of Pierce Davenport. You do not have to say anything more, but it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." Pauley said, standing Adrian up and placing him in handcuffs.

It was all happening so fast. Both of their minds were reeling.

"Adrian!" Natalie cried.

Adrian looked up at her and then asked Pauley "Are we allowed to make a phone call?"

"Yes. You may. I would suggest you call an attorney." said Pauley.

"We both can make calls?" he asked.

"If you wish." Pauley responded.

Adrian turned back to Natalie. "Natalie, I need you to call Sharona. Let her know what is happening. We need her to do some research about anything and everything we can find out about the people who work at Bramall Hall and the people who were at the Benefit. I will call Leland and get him started on that end. I'm sure he has connections who can get us the best lawyer possible."

"Adrian, you believe me don't you?" she said with tears streaming down her face. "You trust me?"

He walked to her and kissed her on the forehead. "I believe you, and I trust you. I trust you with more than even my life. I trust you with my heart. We've been set up. This will not stand."


	8. Chapter 8

The calm demeanor Adrian displayed upon arrest was for Natalie's benefit. Inside, he was an absolute mess. He knew he would not be able to survive in Prison and had great fear about what the prison system would be like in a foreign country. He knew he had done nothing to warrant imprisonment and tried very hard to stay optimistic that the truth would quickly out. Still, his natural pessimism weighed upon him hard. If it could go wrong, it always seemed to in his life. Could it really be that after all these years he had found happiness only to have it once again snatched away after less than two weeks of marriage?

Before allowing him a phone call, they walked Adrian over to a small room to explain to him what he should expect. He listened quietly as a nightmarish tale was laid out before him. First, he would be remanded to police custody to await a hearing. Because of the seriousness of the offense, this meant he would be transferred to HM Prison in Manchester, also known as "Strangeways."

Strangeways was a high security prison for men awaiting trial or serving sentences for serious crimes ranging from drug dealing to murder. Due to the current burden on the legal system, remandment could last for 4 weeks or more before he would be called up for a hearing before the Crown court. At the Crown court he would be afforded a jury trial to determine guilt or innocence. If convicted, he was looking at 25 years in prison minimum.

Natalie fared better given the scant amount of evidence against her. She was sent home with an ankle tagging device and was required to not travel more than 50 miles away from Bramall. She would be allowed to visit Adrian at the prison 3 times a week for an hour at a time.

* * *

After being booked and having his picture made, Adrian was allowed to make a phone call before being transferred to the Prison. He was exhausted from having had no sleep and emotional because of the anxiety that was creeping upon him, yet he held it together knowing he had to be as clear about what happened so that Leland would know the appropriate action to take.

It was now 4:00 AM his time which meant it was about 8:00 PM San Francisco time. Leland should be home.

The phone rang at the Stottlemeyer house and T.K. answered. "Hello?"

"T.K., this is Adrian…Monk. Is Leland there?" he asked. His voice sounded tired and tense.

"Adrian! Great to hear from you, how is your British honeymoon going?" she said.

"Um. Not…not good. Not good, T.K. " He said, his voice breaking. "Is Leland there?"

T.K. immediately became concerned "Sure. Sure, Adrian. I'll hand him the phone now."

Stottlemeyer took a deep breath and let it out before answering the phone. "Adrian Monk! Something tells me that this call is not a 'having a great time and wish you were here' call. What's up buddy?"

Adrian took a deep breath and began. "Leland, I…they... I've been arrested."

"Arrested? For what?" Leland said.

"They have arrested me for murder." He said weakly.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Leland asked.

"Leland, I only have three minutes to talk so I need to say what I need to say quickly. We have been framed. S-someone was murdered at the estate and I don't know how, but they have some rather convincing fingerprint evidence to say I did it. They also suspect Natalie of a theft and she is probably being booked as I speak." his voice began to break more. "Leland, they are sending me to prison - tonight... I don't know what to do. I…I can't go review the crime scene. I can't look at the evidence. I have no idea who the real guy is, I just know that Natalie and I didn't do it. It's a setup...We need a lawyer, and we need a good one. It…it looks bad. I…I can't go to prison. I won't survive there. Would you check around and find out who is the best lawyer we can find for this area?" he asked with a quivering voice.

"Monk, don't worry. I will handle it. Just...just stay strong, buddy."

"I…I will try." His voice trailed off. "I..I have to go now Leland...Th-thank you. Thank you for being my friend." The phone went silent.

* * *

The phone rang at the Disher home at 12:00 AM. Randy and Sharona were already in bed.

Sharona rolled over and answered the phone. "Helloooo…"

"Sharona" Natalie said through tears. "It's me. Natalie."

Sharona sat up alarmed. "Natalie? What's the matter? Has something happened to Adrian?"

This caused Randy to sit up as well.

"Um...not physically. We're in a bit of a jam here and we need you both to help us get free from it." She said.

Sharona put her on speaker phone and said "Randy is listening in as well. We're all ears."

She explained to them what happened.

Randy chimed in "Natalie, you and Adrian have any help from us that we can provide. We can even make it a road trip if you like. Manchester. Isn't that where the Beatles were from?"

"No, Randy. That's Liverpool." said Natalie.

"Really? I thought it was Manchester. I could have sworn it was Manchest…" he said.

"Honey..." Sharona put her hand on his mouth. "Focus."

"Uh…Yeah. Natalie, you can count on our help." He said.

"Thank you guys. I'm going to hang up now and call my parents." she replied.

* * *

The thirty minutes from Bramhall to Manchester seemed like an eternity. Adrian was still in his regular clothes, though they provided him with a blue striped shirt and blue pants to wear. He was led into the jail in handcuffs by two officers where he was again photographed before being led to his cell. On the way to the cell, they showed him the common area where the prisoners ate, and the common shower where they bathed. He thought he would much rather prefer to be dirty.

He passed through the old building past white painted prison bars and prisoners of all kinds. Some were still sleeping and snoring. Others glared out the cell at the newcomer. A few had such hatred in their eyes that he wondered if they knew that he had put many just like them away forever.

Three quarters of the way down the cell block, an officer opened his cell.

"Here you go." said the officer as Adrian walked into a cell with one additional inmate.

He looked down at the floor and saw a mouse running along the floor, then he turned to go back out the door. "Officer...Here's the thing…" he said.

The officer shut the cell in his face and walked away.

There were very few times in Adrian's life that he had felt more alone and more desperately sad.

He turned around and went to an empty cot and sat down, burying his head in his hands. How had this happened? How was Natalie? Who had done this? All sorts of things rushed through his head. He craved a dissociative episode where he just could clock out, but for some reason it wouldn't come. Adrian would have to look fear in the face and he would have to defeat it.

* * *

Natalie laid down in the bed in the Paradise room and looked over at Adrian's empty pillow. She began to sob. So worried over the situation. So worried over how he would handle things. She prayed for protection but feared the worst. She tried to go over in her mind who could have possibly had the means and motive to not only kill Pierce but to frame them, but she came up empty. There were just too many unknowns.

As she started to doze off, she was jolted awake by a creaking floorboard. She opened her eyes and thought she saw a dark figure moving across the room. Terrified, she grabbed for her cell phone and turned on the flashlight. The room was empty. Shaking, she turned the light on and looked all around the room, making sure the windows and doors were locked tight. Then, she jumped in the bed and pulled the cover up over her head and finally fell into a fitful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

After a few hours of sleep, Adrian opened his eyes and saw his cellmate standing over him staring at him. He jumped. The man was in his early 20s, of African descent, about 6'5", athletic build and had several tattoos along his arms and a few smaller ones, including two outlined tear drops, on his face. As Adrian tried to focus, the man smiled.

"How do you do ol' chap?" asked the young man with a formality that surprised Adrian.

Adrian looked around the cell and said "I…I've been better."

"Muh name is Davey Taylor. I'm from Bolton. What's your name?"

"Adrian. Adrian Monk." He said.

"What'cha in for?" Davey asked.

"Uh, they arrested me for murder. But I'm not guilty." He said.

"I see. Attempted murder here." said Taylor. "You're an American?"

"Yes. I'm from San Francisco." He said.

"What do you do there?" asked Davey.

"I am, um… a consultant." Adrian replied.

"A consultant? What do you consult about?" asked Davey.

"Ummm. Various things. What time is it?"

"It is 8:00 AM. They are about to open the cells for us to go have breakfast." Davey said. "I am studying to go into law."

"Really?" asked Adrian.

"Yeah. I figure, with good behavior I will be out when I'm about 36 or 37 years old. That's still young enough to where I can get me a career in criminal justice either as a lawyer or even as a copper." Taylor said.

"I'm surprised you would want to go into law being in a place like this." Said Adrian.

"It's because I'm in a place like this that I want to go into law. I was just a young lad when I got in trouble. Poor. Got in with the wrong people. You know, the same sort of story heard around the world. I got into a fight one day and next thing I know I woke up in jail. I don't remember anything about what happened after the fight started. The guy lived. Ironically, he got himself killed last year in the same area of town. So, I serve a sentence for a crime I don't remember committing with a victim that died anyway."

"That stinks." said Adrian. "Um, can I ask you something about the logistics of this place?"

"Certainly, my friend." Davey said.

"The..the showers. Do they have private showers at all?" he asked.

"That would be negative. Everyone showers in the open. But don't worry. Just stick close to me and follow my lead and they will leave you alone. " he said, then whispered "They are afraid of me."

"Afraid?" asked Adrian.

"Yeah. I am the strong mysterious type. Usually I'm the one who helps break up fights, though I have had to defend myself a time or two around here as well. Wasn't much of a need because the guys weren't' strong, but it left an impression."

"I'm sure." Adrian said. "You sure there aren't any private showers? Like something I could trade for in exchange for labor? "

"Positive. Even if there were, the guards around here are overworked and over-stressed. They wouldn't trust you not to try to pull something because 99% of the inmates around here would." he responded.

"Could you round that to an even 100?" asked Adrian.

"Beg your pardon?" asked Davey.

"Your statistic. 100 is a more complete number." said Adrian.

"If you say so ol' chap. You're an odd sort of bloke, but I like you." said Davey smiling. "100 it is. Just remember, stand by me. I will stand guard as you're in the shower. Nobody will come near you."

"Thank you, Davey. I appreciate it." said Adrian with a nervous smile.

* * *

Leland and TK Stottlemeyer walked full force as they tried to make their connecting flight in Atlanta to the UK. Leland had spoken with the Commissioner who was more than happy to let Leland take whatever time he needed to help Monk. With everything that Monk had done for the city, it was the least he could do. They reached their gate with about 10 minutes to spare so they decided to go get coffee. On the way back, they were nearly run over by a couple of people running to catch the same flight. Leland was hit in the arm and spilled some of his coffee on his hand and trouser leg.

" #$! Why don't you watch where you're going?" said Stottlemeyer, shaking the coffee off of his hand.

"I'm sorry fellow, we were just afraid we would miss…." The man said.

Leland and the man looked at each other and Leland smiled and shook his head. "I should have known." He said.

"Captain! Or should I say Deputy Commissioner?" said Randy, giving him a stiff hug where their shoulders barely touched and quickly moved apart. "You going to go see Monk?"

"Yes, I am." Leland responded. "Sharona here with you?"

"Yeah…she left Ophelia with her sister so she could be freed up to help with the case." Randy said.

"That's smart." Leland said.

"Yeah. First time she's actually been away from her, so I'm expecting she'll have a hard time, but I'm not complaining about getting some extra rest." He said.

"Rest is good." Said Leland.

Randy stood there for a second as Sharona ran into TK and the two greeted each other enthusiastically. "Where you seated?" asked Sharona. "

"11A and B" said T.K. "And you?"

"Wow! We're right behind you. 12A and B" Sharona responded.

"That's great!" responded TK.

Randy looked over at Stottlemeyer, "So…you think Monk did it?"

Stottlemeyer just stared at Randy. "Randy, that is probably the dumbest thing I have ever heard. Of course not. It's Monk."

Randy responded. "Yeah, you're probably right. I do have a theory though."

Leland rolled his eyes "I'm sure you do."

"I think that Monk purposely made it look like he killed that guy because he fears intimacy." said Randy. "By getting himself locked up, he doesn't have to admit his fears of inadequacy and commitment. He has an excuse. You know, vivacious beautiful Natalie. And well…Monk. He has to be intimidated."

Leland stared straight ahead and bounced up and down on his heels. "Randy. I take it back."

"What's that?" asked Randy.

"The earlier thing you said…you know, your question about whether or not Monk did it…that wasn't the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Leland said.

"No? Good." said Randy.

"THIS is the dumbest thing I've ever heard." said Leland.

Sharona walked up "Oh, is Randy telling you about his feelings of inadequacy theory?"

"Yes he is dear. Great to see you." Said Leland.

"Same here. I keep telling him that Natalie said that everything is pretty fabulous in their private life." She said.

"You talk about their private life?" asked Leland.

"Yeah. I mean, we're adults. Aren't you a little curious?" she asked. "It IS Adrian."

"I…I can't say that I was." said Leland feeling uncomfortable.

"You…you don't talk about _our _private life with Natalie do you?" asked Randy.

Sharona looked at him. "Well, I may have mentioned it."

Randy looked back at her. "Well…what did you say?"

Sharona responded "Why is important?"

"Well, if you're talking about us, don't you think I should know? I mean I am one party in this equation." He said.

"Alright. I told her it was good." Sharona said.

"Good?" Randy responded.

"Yeah. Good." she said.

"Not fabulous?" said Randy.

"Uh, Randy…I hate to interrupt this riveting conversation but they just called for us to board." said Leland.

"Thank heavens." said T.K.

As they stood in the ticket line, Sharona turned to Randy and said "Oh, thank you for packing our carry on. Freed me up so I could go get Ophie ready."

"Oh. You're welcome... Was it …good… for you?" he responded.

Sharona looked back at him and smiled, then gave him a quick kiss. "It was fabulous."


	10. Chapter 10

Adrian's first full day at prison was long and lonely. He was the new guy on the cell block and had the distinct feeling that the other inmates were sizing him up. He was thankful for Davey's presence because whenever it appeared that someone might want to start something with him, Davey stepped in and many turned away. Of course, there were the exceptions. Some felt they were stronger than Davey and probably were; but, they weren't the kind who immediately would go after low hanging fruit to put another notch in their belts, and they had been around the block enough to not be intimidated by Davey.

Then, there were the druggies. Strangeways had less of a problem with drugs than other prisons but it was still an issue. Drugs could be sneaked in in various ways, but mostly through people hiding them within bodily orifices or through a few unscrupulous staff members who were wanting to make a few extra pounds on the side. When the inmates were looped up on some hard core drug it tended to either make them batty, bitter or bold. In any case, drugs were not a good addition to the prison system.

* * *

Breakfast was simple. Cereal with milk. Tea or Coffee with sugar and/or cream. And toast with jam and butter. As they sat and ate, Davey looked over at Adrian's plate. "Hey man, how come you're not putting any milk on your cereal?" he asked.

"I ummm... Milk doesn't agree with me." He said.

"Ah. Lactose intolerant? They can supply you with lactose-free milk if you ask for it." Davey said.

"That's okay. I'm used to eating things plain." Adrian said, keeping his head down.

"Well, do you mind if I drink your milk? It's good for the bones." Davey said.

"Go right ahead." said Adrian.

From across the room came a voice from one of the druggies. "Awwwweee, looks like Davey Boy has a new girlfriend. You really should introduce us Davey." He said as his small group of fellow hoodlums guffawed.

"Yeah Davey, she's awfully pretty." Another mocked.

Davey slammed his fist down on the table so that the room shook. He then stood and turned around.

"You tryin' to start somethin' Carter?" he asked, walking over with a chest fully extended and an intimidating stance. Davey was about a foot taller than Carter.

"We ain't trying to start nothing, Davey." Carter said. "Just talkin' smack."

"You say you're doin' smack?" said Davey. "Perhaps one of the prison officers needs to come down here and check out your room. Or hey, maybe I'll just come down and take out your trash for you."

"N…No Davey. That won't be necessary." said Carter.

"I didn't think so." said Davey. "Lay off my friend. He may look like a pushover, but they got him in here for killing a man in cold blood."

Adrian started to say something in protest, but stopped when Davey threw him a look.

"He may look mild mannered and meek. But this man is a killing machine. You don't want to mess with him." He said as the hoodlums cooled their jets and went back to eating.

After Breakfast, Davey took Adrian on a tour around the interior of the building. The men largely lived in squalor. The prison was around 150 years old, though it had been rebuilt in areas due to a large scale riot in the 1990s. It was overcrowded and arranged in the shape of a star with various cell blocks all converging upon a central gathering area.

"If you stay here long, you're going to want to get a job. Those that don't have jobs rarely get to leave their cells. You'll want to get out. I think working in the laundry or cleaning crew will suit you well. If you need to buy something, you will have to trade for it. Cigarettes, candy, books, items of clothing – really anything that can't be bought in the Prison store, is something the guys will take in exchange for other things."

Suddenly a rat ran across their path. Adrian yelped and jumped behind Davey.

"It's alright, man. You gotta get used to them. They are all over around here." He said as Adrian held on to his arm and looked in horror. "What sometimes helps is if you pretend they are your pet." said Davey. "That little mouse in our cell, I have named him Sidney."

"I…I don't want to pretend." Adrian said as he stepped over the path that the rat had gone. "I want to go home."

"Well, that may not happen soon. You just need to think about something else. You a married man?" he said.

"Yes." said Adrian, looking down at his wedding band.

"How long?" asked Davey.

"Two weeks. Two weeks tomorrow." Adrian said with sadness.

"Just two weeks? You're a newlywed! Awe man, that's rough. She a good woman?" he asked.

"The best." Adrian said quietly as his eyes began to fill with tears.

Davey looked at him and patted his back. "Man, if you are innocent, then you will be with her again. Gotta have faith."

There was that word again, faith. Adrian's inner demons wanted to fight that word with all they had, yet he knew that it was the only thing he had that would give hope, so he quietly responded. "Yeah, faith."

* * *

At Bramall Hall all was quiet. Very quiet. The servants continued to wait on Natalie, but they did not speak. Mrs. Sedgewick was very formal with her, giving her a rundown of when breakfast, lunch and dinner could be expected but generally staying out of her way. Bartholomew was his normal self, stiff, dour and quiet. And Sanjay was back at his flat in town, now that the big event was over.

After breakfast, which she barely touched, Natalie decided to take a walk back around the crime scene to see if there might be any clues the police had missed. She stood in the area where the blood-soaked body had been and used a pen just like Adrian would have in order to look at leaves, blades of grass, anything that might hide evidence.

From there, she walked down the trail towards the stables where the stable keeper, Joel O'Reilly was busy washing down the horses.

"Hello, sir?" she said. "Are you the stable keeper?"

"Yes, ma'am" he said with an Irish accent. "You're an American. You must be that Monk woman."

"Yes sir, I am." she said. "Do you mind if I ask a few questions?"

He sized her up for a second and then said "You have an honest face. Go ahead. I got nothin' to hide." he said.

"I guess you heard about what happened." She said.

"About your husband killin' that Davenport man?" he responded.

"Adrian didn't kill him. But they did accuse him of doing it. I was wondering, when you came back to work this morning, were you missing any horses?"

"No ma'am. All were accounted for." He replied.

"Were any of them hurt, or dirty, or otherwise look out of the ordinary?" she asked.

"Not that I know of." He said.

"Do you mind if I look at them?" she asked.

"I was just about to let them out for a run. So, yes you may." He replied.

Joel led the horses out one by one in a line and Natalie looked them over with Adrian Monk precision. When she came to a black and white speckled horse named Gracie she stopped. She took out her cell phone and took pictures of Gracie's back leg which was scraped.

"See this?" she said.

"We'll I'll be. I didn't see it inside." said Joel.

Looking at her side, she saw spatters of blood that she believed belonged to Pierce. With Joel's help, she lifted up one of Gracie's hooves and found gravel encased in mud. There was no gravel of this kind around the stalls. She had Joel get her a paper bag and scraped some of the gravel and mud off into the bag with a pen.

"And they call this an investigation." she grumbled. "Joel, you've been with me this entire time. Correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm going to call the police and have them come pick up this evidence. You can testify that I haven't tampered with anything. Right?" she said.

"I can."

"Thank you. I'll call right now. If there is this sort of evidence on Gracie, then there has to be evidence elsewhere." She said. "Speak to no one else about this. We must inform the authorities."


	11. Chapter 11

By the time afternoon rolled around, Adrian and Davey had gone back to their cell for some relaxation time. Adrian laid down on his bed thinking through elements of the case, trying to go over everything he had seen in order to figure out any clues. He took out a note pad and made copious notes of every aspect of their time there, including who wore what when, who said what when, and observations concerning the interactions of staff members with Pierce and with he and Natalie.

He closed his eyes for a second to try to give his mind a rest and then opened them and looked over at Davey. Davey was reading a thick book on English law. He noted that while he was reading, Davey was having some difficulty holding the book in his right hand, even though he was clearly right-handed.

"Did you hurt your hand out there when you slammed it on the table?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, this? No. Just a little weakness from childhood. I had it slammed in the boot of an automobile, and while I have full range of motion with it, it has always been very weak. "he answered.

"I see. What are you reading?" asked Adrian.

"A book on Common Law. It is technical stuff, but really very interesting when you get into case law. I'm leaning more and more to becoming a lawyer." He replied.

"You would make a very commanding lawyer." said Adrian.

Just then a prison officer walked up to the cell and said "Monk, you have a visitor. It is your legal representative."

"Well, that's ironic. We were just talking about lawyers." said Adrian. "I'll be back Davey." He said.

"Have fun." Davey responded.

* * *

The officer walked him past several cells towards a visitation room designed for lawyers and the clients to be able to speak in private.

"Mr. Monk." A distinguished looking man in his late 60s said as he stood. "Charles Hampton, Esquire at your service. I am a barrister for the Queen's Counsel and I am here to represent you."

Adrian shook his hand, wiping it on his pants after having done so, and took a seat. "Is a barrister the same as a lawyer?"

"More or less. However, I have taken the silk for the Queen's Counsel and have been retained by your in-laws, Bobby and Peggy Davenport, for your defense because of my expertise in English Criminal Law. How are you doing? You know…mentally? Your inlaws were concerned that given your various phobias that this incarceration might break you."

"There are some struggles, but so far, I'm holding my own. It helps that I have a friendly force in my cell with me. I don't feel as alone. But, I'll admit I'm suppressing a lot right now. I can't afford to go the places my mind wants to take me." Adrian responded.

"I see. Well hopefully, this horrible experience will be over for you soon. I have reviewed the case and find it largely circumstantial except for the fingerprints. I have a lab doing addition testing on the prints to see if perhaps someone tried to transfer your prints onto the handle surface. A lot of times, local police will not go that far and will take the evidence at face values. Deeper forensic evidence will show specific markers if someone has tampered with a fingerprint or tried for falsify one.

Mr. Monk, I am optimistic about the case. However, with the physical evidence that they have and the motive they have ascribed to you, I will admit it is not, as you Americans say, a 'slam dunk.' We need all hands on deck in order to get you acquitted. Therefore, I have taken the liberty to make copies of the evidence that they have against you so that you may use your excellent detective skills and perhaps find the clue that sets you free." He handed Adrian a manila envelope filled with summations and photos. I will also say, you have some pretty powerful people advocating on your behalf. My understanding is that President Stoddard himself is putting pressure on various authorities to have you released."

"President Stoddard knows about this?" asked Adrian.

"The world knows about this. You are in all of the papers. Famous Detective nabbed in Murder of British Nobleman. The press is even pointing out the suggestion that your wife may have been involved in an affair with this Pierce person." Hampton said.

Adrian clenched his jaw. "I understand your libel laws are rather strict in the UK, correct?"

"Yes, they are." Said Hampton.

"Natalie didn't do it." Adrian responded.

"I know that is what you believe." said Hampton. "And, not having met her, I actually believe you. This has the markings of a frame up. We just need to find out where this story will come unraveled so that we will get you free. We can deal with libel later."

Hampton stood up and said, "Mr. Monk. Here is my card. If you find anything or need anything, please call me. I have full liberty to ask whatever we need for your defense. Tomorrow, I will be coming back with another visitor, one I believe will brighten your day."

"Natalie." Adrian said with a sweet sadness.

"Again, our goal is to make your time in this place as short as possible. So, anything you can think of to facilitate that, please call me day or night."

Hampton shook his hand and Adrian walked back to the cell with the officer. Davey wasn't there.

"Where is Mr. Taylor?" asked Adrian.

The officer looked at his watch. "Showers. It's that time. Grab your clothes Monk. I'll walk you there."


	12. Chapter 12

Natalie gave the officer the evidence bag and explained to him what she had done thus far. He felt that the evidence was compelling enough to call out additional police to the grounds for more investigation. They took samples of the blood on the horse and sent it to the lab for expedited testing. They also walked the grounds looking for any area where there might be mud, pebbles and hoof prints. She was heartened in that she wasn't being treated as a pariah but that it seemed as if the local Bramhall police just wanted to get to the bottom of the slaying and get rid of the press.

When the police left, she entered the manor once again and everything was very quiet. Even Bassett was nowhere to be seen. She figured that they were all in different parts of the house, but then remembered that they normally didn't stay there during the week so it may have been that they had taken the afternoon off and she was there alone. This thought did not put her at ease, but she put on her best face and moved on.

When she entered her bedroom in the Paradise Room she felt a cool breeze pass by her when she opened the door. Immediately, her heart rate began to pick up speed. She poked her head in the door and noticed that the bedroom window was wide open. That was odd, and a bit unnerving. She entered the room and shut the window looking around for the presence of any person. Satisfied that there was nobody there, she went and locked the door and walked over to the bed to take a nap. As she pulled down the bedspread to get into bed, she uncovered a single yellow rose with a monogram attached to it by wire. JDA. Who was JDA? Sufficiently creeped out, she decided a nap indoors was not for her and got up from the bed, put on some riding clothes, and went back down to the stables.

O'Reilly was still there and helped her pick out a horse so she could take a ride. She kept her cell phone on her just in case.

As she galloped along the grounds, she thought about all of the people who lived on this land whose blood flowed through her veins. In a sense, she had mixed feelings about that because she knew there were heroes and villains throughout the lineage. In the end, she embraced the Davenport within her knowing that, in part, it was because of who they were that she became who she was. And now, she had linked another family name to that long line. Natalie Davenport Monk. It had a certain ring to it. Oh how she missed him by her side.

* * *

Davey stood in the Prison store waiting for the store attendant to find the right size for some fresh clothes for Adrian. He took great pride in this surprise since he had little else to spend the money he made in prison on, and really felt he had made a friend. He knew that Adrian going around in brown dress pants and shirt and prison blues wouldn't suffice, so he got him something a bit more comfortable by purchasing a t-shirt and sweatpants for him to wear.

Meanwhile, the prison officer walked Adrian down to the showers. Outside were two guards who seemed more interested in the latest football game than they were guarding the showers. At least he knew Davey would be in there to protect him.

The officer told Adrian that he should strip down in this particular area where there were lockers and then he should walk back, take a shower and be back within 15 minutes.

"C-can't I just wear my clothes in the shower?" Adrian asked. "Sorta wash and wear?"

"What? No! What's the matter with you?" asked the guard.

"Well, it's like this…I…I didn't even take showers with other people when I was in school, and here's the thing, I kinda have a problem with, well not a problem, I kinda have a fear of…"

"Monk! Get undressed and get in the shower, or I'll undress you myself and throw you in!" said the officer. "NOW!"

Anxiety tensed through Adrian's every muscle as he got undressed and neatly folded his clothing and placed them in the locker. He grabbed two towels and wrapped them around his midsection from his thigh to his underarms as other inmates came in au naturale and casually had conversation around him. Adrian held the towels with one hand and covered his eyes with the other as he slipped past the men into the shower room.

* * *

Davey walked back to his cell and was about to be let in when the officer said "I already took Monk to the shower about five minutes ago."

"What? By himself? Awe man!" said Davey as he took off towards the showers.

* * *

"Davey? Davey? Where are you?" asked Adrian as he kept his eyes towards the ceiling making his way through the open shower.

When he had gone about halfway through the room he heard a voice "If it isn't pretty boy! Or should we call you Detective Monk?" It was Carter.

Monk dropped his eyes and looked at who it was that was saying it, just in time to see he was being surrounded by several men from Carter's group.

"Davey!" Adrian called.

"Your boyfriend ain't here pretty boy. It's just you, me, and several of my closest friends." said Carter.

Adrian froze.

"What's the matter? Are you frightened?" Carter asked.

One of the thugs behind Adrian shoved Adrian forward so that he and Carter were about 1 ½ feet apart.

"I would think you wouldn't be the least bit scared of us after what you have done. You're pretty famous. You're in the papers. Of course, the downside is that it's because your old lady was messing around with someone else." Carter said.

Adrian's fear began to turn to anger.

"But hey, I get it, she's a looker." He continued. "But that may be the difference between us in the UK and you all in America. Here in Britain, we don't marry our prostitutes."

BAM! Mayhem broke out in the showers as Adrian got in a strong right hook right into Carter's nose causing it to bleed. As Carter went to the ground, he got in two more punches before Carter's guys pulled him off of Carter and got in two strong punches to Adrian's stomach and one to his left eye. They were about to get another hit in when all of the sudden Davey came running into the room.

Davey grabbed one of them by the arms and slammed him against the shower wall. He threw the other across the floor where he lay face down. A hoodlum grabbed a plastic box used to hold paper towels and went running towards Davey. Just as he was about to ram Davey in the head with it Adrian took one of his towels and wrapped it hard around the guys face causing him to lose balance and fall to the floor. Two more thugs went after both men and both Adrian and Davey got in their jabs

While they were busy, Carter spotted a piece of the paper towel box that had broken off into a sharp plastic shard. He picked it up like a knife and went running towards Davey. Adrian spotted him and said "Watch out!" Davey turned just in time to throw a karate kick at Carter followed by a chop to the chest and a palm that stopped just short of Carter's face. I would have no doubt killed him had he allowed it to make contact.

"I said, stay away from my friend!" Davey thundered at a bloodied and petrified Carter.

Just then the guards came in to see what the ruckus was, threw Adrian a robe, and drug him and Davey to an isolation room until they could figure out what had happened.

* * *

"You..you saved my life in there, Davey." Said Monk.

"You saved mine too man. I was impressed. Besides, I told you I had your back." He replied.

"No, you were the better man. And you know that other thing…." Said Adrian.

"What's that?" Davey asked.

"What you are in for- the attempted murder…" Adrian said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Davey replied.

"You're not the guy." He responded.

"Say what?" Davey asked.

"I watched you in there watching one of your friends get his hind end beat, and then I watched as your own life was in imminent danger by a real slug of a human being. You could have easily killed him, but you chose not to. Even if you were inebriated, I don't see you just being out of control enough to try to kill someone on purpose. So, you're not the guy."

Davey put his head down and the smiled. "Well, unfortunately, the Realm thinks I am. But I'm glad you know I'm not."

A knock came on the door and it was the original officer.

"Well, we talked to the other group and some of Carter's clan are talking. So, you both are in the clear. Unfortunately, Mr. Monk, your case is so high profile and now has even Washington DC's attention that we can't afford to keep you out here with the general population. We are moving you to solitary confinement for your own safety. You can still have visitors, but it will be closely guarded and monitored at all times. Davey, you're going to have to go there as well. You broke a few bones in there, and even though it was justified, we're not interested in any lawsuits that say we did nothing. You two won't be in the same room, but you will be safe."

As the two friends were taken to separate areas they gave each other a pat on the arm and said they would see each other around.

"I won't forget about you, Davey." said Monk, as he made plans to ask Barrister Hampton for the records of Taylor's case in addition to items he wanted for his own case.


	13. Chapter 13

When Natalie arrived back at the house, she found every light in the house was on and the place was busy once more. Servants she had never seen were wandering around the hallways with table linens, food, and beverages.

Mrs. Sedgewick was agitated and was rushing through the house stopping long enough to tell Natalie that her friends from America had arrived and muttering something about how this was not a hotel and that if she was expected to entertain additional guests it would be nice to be forewarned about their appearance.

Bassett was his normal unflappable self and showed Natalie upstairs to the Neville room where Sharona and TK were in conversation and Randy and Leland were playing billiards.

When she walked into the room, everyone stopped what they were doing and went in for a great big group hug. Natalie burst out in tears in a combination of nerves, sadness, and relief that she was no longer alone.

"Are you all staying here tonight?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No. We got a hotel in town. We're just about 5 minutes away." said Leland. "What is the latest?"

She told them a little about the prison that Adrian had been sent to, though she didn't know the half of it. She knew it was high security and there were many dangerous characters present there.

"I can't imagine how he's coping." said Sharona. "He must be losing his mind. I wonder if he thinks Dr. Bell is with him like he did on the submarine?"

"Our attorney saw him earlier today and said he was actually doing pretty well and was looking forward to seeing me tomorrow." Natalie responded.

"Really?" said Sharona. "You have done wonders for him Natalie, if I do say so myself."

Leland let Natalie know what they had done on their end. He had Stoddard's administration fully engaged with diplomatic services in the UK to make sure that Monk was treated well. He could not demand full release due to the nature of the crime, but he was working the angle to at least get him released from the prison and maybe have him out with a monitoring bracelet.

"Like this?" asked Natalie.

"What? Why again are they monitoring you?" asked Randy.

"They think I stole this necklace I was wearing last night. I was thinking it through and believe it was taken when Pierce almost knocked me over when Adrian got into a fist fight with him at the Benefit." She said.

"I still can't believe Adrian got into a fist fight with that goon." said Sharona.

"I can." Said Randy. "When you get him riled up, he has a tendency to lose control and get violent."

"I would not share that little insight with the magistrates, Randy." said Leland. "Besides, I don't believe it is exactly true. Adrian Monk is not by nature a violent man. He has his limits, but he usually goes the path of least resistance."

"I would agree with that" said Sharona. "I think it comes from his childhood. He has a hard time sticking up for himself. However, he tends to forget himself a little if it is someone he loves that is in the crosshairs.

"That's true." Natalie said. "Oh. I almost forgot. I went out to the stables today and found several pieces of evidence on one of the horses. I found blood, which the police are testing. We think it is Pierce's. I found some pebbles in the horse's hooves. There are no pebbles of the kind near her stables. And I saw where the horse had been scraped up. Probably where the rider rode it into the woods."

"Good work." Said Randy.

Just then, Natalie's cell phone rang.

"Oh, this is our attorney. Maybe they have some new information." She said.

"Hello? This is Natalie." She said. "Ah, Mr. Hampton. Anything new with Adrian?" she said as her friends watched.

"What?! Is he alright? Bad? Okay. Mr. Hampton, he has got to get to a place of safety. Oh? Solitary? Oh good. And they are guarding him 24/7? Good. Well, did he say what I should bring tomorrow? Uh huh. Uh huh. Oh. Is he allowed that? Wonderful. We'll all be by to see him. A laptop? Sure. I brought my own laptop from home. Haven't been able to use it because Bramall has no wi-fi. Is somebody going to teach him how to use it? Okay. Thank you for letting me know! Goodbye." She said as she hung up the phone.

"What is it?" asked Sharona. '

"That was our attorney, Barrister Hampton. He said Adrian got in a fight at the jail." Natalie said.

"See, there's that out of control temper." said Randy.

"Randy. Shut up." said Stottlemeyer. "Natalie, continue."

"He said he's a little bruised up but otherwise okay and that he and his cellmate, Davey, had gotten the better of the men who attacked him." Natalie said.

"Good for Adrian!" said TK.

"They have moved him to solitary confinement for his own protection. He is now segregated from the general population and safe." She said.

"Wonderful." said Leland.

"Oh, and he asked for ALL of us to come visit him tomorrow. The prison officials said it would be okay. Looks like President Stoddard's influence is paying off. We get more than just the normal one hour." Natalie said.

"That's great! I'm ready to get started on this so we can move on out of here." Said Randy.

"He also said that Adrian had asked for the criminal files of his cellmate. He thinks the guy is falsely imprisoned. That's my Adrian. Always seeing something that others don't see." Said Natalie.

"Hey, you did pretty well today yourself." Leland said concerning the evidence she had found.

"I'm just trying to channel my inner Adrian." Said Natalie, as she reorganized the billiard balls to make sure that they were in a specific order

"I've tried to channel Adrian many times." said Randy. "Doesn't work."

"I guess that part about the two becoming one can be taken quite literally." said Sharona. "I know the longer Randy and I are married the more we tend to think alike. That's actually kind of scary."

"Indeed." Said Leland.

* * *

Back at the prison, Adrian sat on a cot looking through every piece of evidence that Hampton had handed him making notes and pacing the floor trying to think.

Looking at photos of the scrapes on Pierce's hands, he surmised that it was Pierce that had taken the necklace and that the killer took it from Pierce. That, and the red cloth, would indicate some sort of struggle took place when the killer took it. Maybe there would be evidence of that struggle on the killer's body.

Then, he looked at the stab wounds. Clearly, they had come from above. He pictured the rider reaching down to take the necklace and Pierce deciding to resist handing it over. When he did so, the rider took out a sword and pierced Pierce. He scolded himself when he chuckled at the irony in that statement.

He was still perplexed about his own fingerprints. But, Hampton said sometimes people have tried to manufacture those things, so he was hoping that the tale tell signs that Hampton mentioned were present.

* * *

The staff served up a quick dinner for the Stottlemeyers, Dishers, and Natalie. As they ate they noticed the lights began to flicker.

"Is it storming again?" Natalie asked.

She looked out the window and saw indeed it was raining and there was the occasional flash of lighting. Soon the rain was hard enough that it caused the houseguests to have to raise their voices to hear each other against the rain hitting the window. One particular clap of lightning darkened the whole house but the lights quickly recovered.

"You may be staying here tonight." Said Natalie.

"That would be okay if they have the room." Said Randy.

"I can go ask Mrs. Sedgewick if she can make room for you." Natalie said.

"Let's just wait and see. It may settle down." Said Leland.

The friends talked for about twenty more minutes and the storm continued with them. Suddenly they heard a loud clap of thunder that shook the house. Something moved outside that caught Natalie's eye.

Looking out the window, she gasped.

Leland and Randy jumped up and looked out the window with her. TK and Sharona went to the next window and did the same.

In the distance was a rider dressed completely in red riding on the speckled horse. The rider stood there for a few seconds and acknowledged their presence then galloped off in the rain.

This wasn't the spooky part though. In the midst of all of this, to the right of the rider under a tree there were two swords suspended in the air seemingly fighting one another. When the rider rode away, the swords dropped to the ground. In the middle of the swords Natalie could see a single yellow rose. She nearly fainted.

Randy and Leland grabbed umbrellas and ran out into the yard to see if they could spot where the rider rode. When they couldn't determine what direction, they came back and examined the swords. Picking them up they saw no strings or suspension device of any kind. They looked up in the tree and the tree was also free from hooks, strings or anything that could have created the 'apparition.' Returning to the house, they both just shrugged their shoulders.

"I'm not sure what we just saw." said Leland. "But I think maybe Randy and I should stay in the stables tonight just in case someone brings that horse back to its stall.

The girls would lock themselves in the Paradise room that night. Being filled with worry and having active imaginations would make sleep difficult. Throughout the night they would jump at the creaking sounds that the house made, and imagined shadows on the walls. Each time one of them would jump, the others would feed off of each other. Maybe they should go down and stay in the stable with the boys. They finally fell asleep about 4:00 AM when the storm stopped. They were startled awake though when a small vase on the fireplace mantle flew off and came crashing to the floor.

The three ladies screamed and jumped out of bed, with Natalie flipping on the light. The door was still locked and there was nobody in the room. All they could see was the broken vase and a crumpled up doily in the middle of the floor that the vase sat on. There would be no rest for the weary that night.


	14. Chapter 14

Leland Stottlemeyer woke up at 6:25 AM on a bale of hay with Randy Disher's head on his chest. When he realized it wasn't TK, he quickly pushed Randy to the other side. Being a heavy sleeper, Randy just rolled over on his side and continued to sleep.

Leland sat up and looked around the stable. The speckled horse had not returned. He stood up and stretched and heard Randy in the background talking in his sleep.

"Sharona... honey…what has gotten into you?" he said as he laid there sleeping with a horse licking his face.

"DISHER!" said Stottlemeyer.

"Yes, Captain!" Randy said sitting straight up. "Sharona and I were just talking."

Leland motioned with his head the horse that sat right behind Randy.

Randy turned and looked as the horse snickered.

Randy winced and jumped up, wiping his face with his shirt. Regaining his composure he asked, "Um…any Red Rider or horse?"

"Nothing. Let's go check on our girls." said Leland.

* * *

When they entered the house, they found the three women sleeping in the chapel which was directly across from the banqueting room. Sharona held a fire poker. Natalie a rolling pin. And TK had a mace from one of the suits of armor which stood throughout the house.

"Good morning, Ladies!" Leland said as each woman jumped up and assumed warrior stance. Relaxing, they told him all about the excitement of the night before and how they would not be staying in the Paradise Room any more.

* * *

"Oh my! Oh my!" said a woman's voice coming from upstairs. "Oh dear, oh dear!" she continued.

The friends walked out into the great hall to see what was happening when Cecelia Sedgewick came down the stairs in a panic.

"What's the matter, Mrs. Sedgewick?" asked Natalie.

"It's ruined!" she said, looking at the entire group. "The tapestry! It's just ruined!"

They went upstairs to see what she was referring to and it was the tapestry that was on loan for the Banquet. Sedgewick and Bassett had been packing items to send them back to their rightful owners and when they got to the family tapestry of the Abbotts, it had a large slice in the middle of it straight through Lady Jane Davenport and Andrew Abbott's necks.

Natalie grabbed her own neck and gulped. "That was Adrian any my's dopplegangers." She looked further and saw that in the tapestry, Jane Davenport held a yellow rose. "Jane Davenport and Andrew Abbott. Jane Davenport Abbott. JDA." She said to herself. "That's who has been leaving the yellow roses around here. It's her. And I guess last night's sword fight was…."

"Was something that has a logical explanation, Natalie." Said Stottlemeyer. "Don't go squishy on us. We just don't know what it is yet.

"Who would have done something like this?" asked Sharona.

"I don't know." said Sedgewick. "We've had nothing but disaster ever since…" she stopped short.

"Ever since Adrian and I arrived. Isn't that what you were going to say Mrs. Sedgewick."

Cecelia did not answer. "Well, it's not your fault. I will have to file another police report, and explain to the owners why they have to file a report with their insurance company." She said as she left the room.

Leland looked around. "This doesn't make sense. I look around and there are all of these expensive artifacts, and yet the only thing that they touched was this tapestry...Unless…"

Randy looked at him. "Unless?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Leland.

"That you could stand to have some nice thick slices of bacon with eggs?" Randy replied.

Stottlemeyer stopped and just glared at Randy, then shook his head and looked at the girls.

"Why would this be the only item in this house that was touched?" he said. "Why? I'll tell you. To scare the willies out of you – so you'll go away. You're too close to the truth. "

"That makes sense." said TK.

"I'm not convinced." Said Natalie.

Leland walked over to the Paradise room and looked at where the vase fell on the floor. He asked for a pen and used it to turn over pieces of vase. When he reached the doily he found a very thin piece of clear thread running from the doily through a crack in the floor.

"What's below this?" he asked.

"I have no idea. I think maybe the library?" said Natalie.

They followed Leland down the stairs into the library. He stood in the middle and looked up at the ceiling, and specifically at an old chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. Standing on a chair, he took out some tweezers from his pocket and began to pull on a piece of thread. Exposing more of it, it was clear it was a match.

"Ladies. Here's your ghost." he said to their relief. "Someone around here wants you to leave."

* * *

Back at the prison, Adrian was pouring through a second batch of papers that had arrived for him in the middle of the night. They were Davey's court records. He looked at the photographic evidence and then looked at the police report. "Victim says assailant choked him with a piece of twisted television cable." "That's weird." He said to himself. "Television cable isn't very pliable and would require quite a bit of effort to fashion into an instrument to choke someone with. Even if you crossed the wire over itself around the neck it would take an awfully strong grip…." Adrian smiled then picked up the cell phone in his cell. "Yes, Officer Barnes. This is Adrian…Monk. Can I speak to the warden about something?"

* * *

The Monk contingent arrived at the prison and after making their way through security were led to Adrian's room. When the officer opened the door, Natalie and Adrian ran into each other's embrace and held on like they would never let go. When they finally did, Adrian stepped back and everyone could see the swollen cheek and shiner that he had from his time in the shower.

"Wow, they got you good!" said Randy.

Adrian smiled. "Yes, they did. But I got them worse. Davey and I."

"I like this Davey guy." said Natalie, gently touching his bruised cheek. "Any luck on his case?"

Adrian winced and took her hand. "Yes. I solved it. Looking at the evidence, the guy who tried to kill the victim had to have had a certain amount of hand strength to accomplish the feat. Davey is somewhat lame in his right hand and has been since he was a child. He couldn't be the guy."

"Wow! And his legal representative didn't see this? How much time has he already served?" asked Sharona.

"I think three years. I spoke with the Warden who was going to talk to the Magistrate this morning and try to get his conviction overturned."

Natalie couldn't stop smiling and just hugged Adrian's arm.

After a couple of minutes, Adrian asked if they had brought the things he requested.

"Yes, most of them." Said Natalie, opening a canvas bag she was carrying. "Here are some of those round crackers you like, and some juice. I have some nicotine patches for trading, and gum. Here your pajamas are and some of your unmentionables. Socks…. I brought your notebook and Sharona has my computer, though what you're going to do with that I'm not sure. You don't 'do' computers."

"Let's say I'm motivated to learn." Said Adrian. "Where is the on switch?"

Adrian took notes as the entire group taught him how to use a computer. They put shortcuts on his computer desktop so that he could get to a browser and look up anything that he wanted to. He even learned to call the search engine Google.

"How about the book?" asked Adrian.

"That's the one thing I couldn't find." Said Natalie. "Honey, you had that last, I think. Do you remember where you left it?"

"It was on the little desk in our room, where I told you." Said Adrian.

"I'll go back and look again, but I didn't see it." Said Natalie.

"What kinda book was it?" asked TK.

"A genealogy book." Said Natalie. "It was a book on Davenport genealogy."

"Genealogy?" said Sharona. "Oh, you don't need a book for that. You can use my subscription to the Genealogy service."

She grabbed the laptop and created another shortcut on Adrian's desktop. "My sister had her DNA tested last year to find out what our heritage is. Turns out I am 78% British and I'm even an 8th cousin 2 times removed from Prince William!"

"Practically siblings." Adrian said sarcastically.

"Laugh all you want, but it's really interesting stuff." She said.

"Once we had the DNA it matched us to all sorts of cousins. I found my mother's 1st cousin Sheila from Yonkers and we never even knew she existed. You can even take the raw data and send it to other sites to find other cousins. Very cool stuff."

She wrote down her username and password.

"Here, this is what you need to get into the search." Use the same user name and password for the Newspapers website that I put on your desktop right here. They have historical papers in some cases all the way back to the 1700s. "

"I can do all that from right here?" Adrian asked.

"You can do all that from here." Sharona confirmed.

"Natalie, tell me again why it is I haven't been on the internet of the World Wide Web before this?" he asked.

"Because you're too smart for your own good honey." She said. "Welcome to the world of mortals."

* * *

Back at the manor, O'Reilly was out looking for the horse and found her wandering out in the pasture unharmed. "Where on earth you been, Gracie! Did you take yourself a ride?"

He took her by the reigns and began to walk her back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a duffel bag in the middle of the field. Walking over to it, he opened it and found a red cloak, some gloves, some plastic looking twine and a velvet bag containing a beautiful necklace with a huge yellow diamond in the middle of it. He looked around to make sure he wasn't seen, and then pulled out his cell phone.

"Bramhall Police Department, I need to talk to the officer in charge." He said.


	15. Chapter 15

Three and a half hours into their visit, a call came into Adrian's phone.

"It's Hampton." Adrian said as he answered the phone. "Mr. Hampton please tell me you have good news."

"Adrian, I am happy to report that I do. I have good news, really good news and even better news. Which would you like first?"

Adrian twitched. He wasn't used to only good news.

"What's the bad news?" he asked.

"There is no bad news." said the attorney.

"There is always bad news." Adrian argued.

"Not this time. Well, not really bad news, just a challenge. Which do you want to hear first?" asked Hampton.

"Ummmm." Now Adrian was forced to make a choice. He balked.

"Natalie is here. I'll let her choose." said Adrian.

"Very well. Would you please use your speaker phone so you both can hear this?" Hampton asked.

"He would like to be on speaker phone Said he has good news, really good news and better news with some sort of bad news mixed inside. Wants me to choose." Adrian said, at which point Natalie took the phone and pressed the appropriate button for him.

"I'm here, Mr. Hampton." She said.

"Yes." Hampton said, clearing his throat. "There really isn't anything I would call 'bad' news."

"There's always bad news." said Adrian.

"Adrian, hush." Said Natalie. "I will take the good news."

"Very well. Natalie, I am happy to inform you that they have found the necklace." He said.

"Really? That's wonderful! But does this exonerate me?" she said.

"Not just yet, but it is a step closer. You see the stable keeper, Joel O'Reilly, was looking for one of his horses and ran into a duffel back hiding in some tall grass. The bag contained the necklace, a red cloak, some gloves, and some twine. The cloak had blood on it and hair. We are hopeful that this will have DNA in it which will link us to the person who killed Davenport. If that is the case, then this combined with the necklace being found in the same bundle should work a long way in completely exonerating you both.

"Great!" Adrian and Natalie said at the same time.

"Sounds like someone was in a hurry. Why would they leave that sort of evidence hanging around in a field?" asked Stottlemeyer.

"We were thinking because they were at the party and needed to get back inside before they were missed. They went out as the Red Rider but had to quickly ditch the evidence and come back inside so that they would be seen." said Hampton.

"Except we saw the Red Rider again last night." said TK.

"You did? Well, that blows that theory. I guess I would have to say then, I don't know why they would leave the evidence out in the open. Something to ponder." said Hampton.

"How is that DNA test coming if I might ask?" said Adrian. "Any more on that?"

"That was the second bit of good news I had today. They tested the blood on the sword and, as expected, they found Davenport's blood on the blade. But that was not all. They found more blood on the blade which did not match Davenport.. We believe the blood belongs to the killer." He said.

"Really?" Adrian said as the group looked at each other with excitement. "And?"

"We compared it to the criminal DNA database that we have here in the UK as well as databases abroad and found nothing. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the person whose blood it is has apparently not committed any crimes since the DNA database was enacted. So that was a dead end."

Adrian felt vindicated. "See. That's bad news."

"No, it's good news in a way because we can definitely say that the blood does not belong to you or Natalie. A quick typing established that. I am taking this evidence with me to the police station right now and will try to get the magistrates to drop the charges on Natalie and get that ankle monitor taken off her." he continued.

"That's marvelous!" Adrian said as Natalie quietly clapped and smiled. Adrian hugged her close and kissed her shoulder.

"Thank you so much Mr. Hampton." Said Natalie.

"You are welcome, Mrs. Monk. I knew that you would be pleased with this information so I wanted to tell you as soon as I could." He said.

Adrian suddenly got quiet and then put up his index finger.

"Just a minute, Mr. Hampton. Adrian looks like he's there's something he wants to ask you." Natalie said. By now, she could interpret his every mood and expression accurately most of the time without him having to say a word.

"Did you need something else, Mr. Monk?" asked Hampton.

"Yes." He said, looking at Sharona. "What does a DNA sample look like? I mean, is it in some readable format?"

"If you have the right software, yes." Hampton answered.

"Is there a way that we could maybe take the sample and ask one of the DNA companies that works with people's genealogy to load it to their database and compare?" he said, shrugging his shoulders towards Sharona as if saying "It's worth a shot."

Sharona waved at him and mimed that he could do that himself.

"Well…I imagine there would be some privacy concerns…" said Hampton.

"But if people have already voluntarily given their DNA, they shouldn't mind having it compared with whomever." Said Adrian.

Hampton answered. "In theory."

"You can do that yourself, Adrian." said Sharona.

"Really? Would you bring me an electronic copy of the DNA Mr. Hampton? Sharona is motioning to me saying that there is some way that I could load data myself, assuming it is in the right format." Adrian said.

"Sir, I can not do that." Said Hampton.

"Wh-why not?" asked Adrian.

"That is the best news." Said Hampton. "I can't bring it to you, because you won't be there."

The group got even more excited.

"Seems your connections from on high have paid off. President Stoddard has convinced the magistrates that they need to let you go with a tracking bracelet. The Warden should be there in about…five minutes with your release papers. You're not free and clear, but you do not have to stay at Strangeways."

Adrian was speechless and almost fell over with relief. Exhaling he said "Thank you. Thank you, Mr. Hampton."

"You are most welcome, Mr. Monk. Now, if I may give a word of advice, you should take care to remember there is still someone out there who is a killer. He or she has tried to frame you for murder. He or she should therefore be considered very dangerous. Since I know you're just going to go back to the manor once you are free to look for evidence, I recommend highly that you stay together in groups and that you do not stay at the Manor overnight." said Hampton.

"Advice appreciated." Said Stottlemeyer. "Any chance that we can have some sort of protection?"

"I can see about having Bramhall PD sending some uniformed officers to the manor to be stationed there while you are there." Hampton said.

"That would be good." Leland responded.

"Very well. I've pulled up to the station right now and should be able to have Natalie freed shortly. If I am successful, I'll have the officer they send come take the monitor off of her. Or, they may require that you drive into the town and have it removed. In either case, I'll be in touch."

"Perfect!" said Natalie.

"Oh…Mr. Hampton…about the DNA." Asked Adrian.

"Oh, yes. I will have them put that on a USB Stick and bring that with them when and if they come to the manor. Otherwise, it will be waiting for you." Said Hampton.

"Thank you very much." Said Adrian.

"Good luck, Mr. Monk. And Congratulations. We're one step closer to freedom." Said Hampton as he hung up.

* * *

"What a wonderful day." Natalie said, smiling and hugging Adrian.

"It sure is." said Adrian. "I can't believe it."

"It's good to have friends in high places." said Stottlemeyer.

"Thank you for calling him, Leland." said Adrian.

"He was more than happy to do it, Monk, as was I."

"So, what's next?" asked Randy.

"Here's what I'm thinking. Randy, you, me and Leland…we need to head back out to the manor and look around. I am interested in finding that genealogy book. I have a hunch that there is something in it that our killer did not like and that is why they killed Davenport." Said Adrian.

"Something in it?" asked Randy. "Isn't it just genealogy?"

"It should be." said Adrian. "But there is a reason that the book disappeared. The Killer didn't want us seeing something in it."

"Natalie, I would like you, Sharona, and TK to go back to the hotel and use their internet to research the staff members. You can use Goggle to do it." Said Adrian.

"Google." Said Natalie, knowing he knew better.  
"You say tomato, I say to-mah-to" said Adrian as she shook her head.

"Why do they have to invent an entire new vocabulary for this stuff? Isn't it hard enough to learn? , Bits, Bytes, Ram. And I'm supposed to know this stuff?" Adrian said.

"Adrian, Ophelia is already picking up on it. If she can do it, you can do it." Said Sharona.

"I'm such a wimp." whined Adrian. "I'm now being upstaged by an 18-month-old."

"You're not a wimp. You're just impatient." said Natalie. "All it takes is practice. You'll pick it up. Guaranteed."

* * *

Back at the manor, a shadowy figure waited until O'Reilly left the premises before returning a wheelbarrow and shovel to the shed. This was all becoming far messier than expected. Crimes committed begat more crimes as a never-ending grisly snowball of events suddenly became an avalanche. The stakes were high. They had now committed three murders, one of which would merit them extradition to the United States where the death penalty was an option. They simply could not be caught. Failure was not an option.


	16. Chapter 16

The Police station was just ten minutes from the hotel in Stockport, which in turn was 10 minutes from Bramall Hall, so the men stopped at the station first. Randy and Sharona took one car and Leland and TK took another. Adrian sat in the front of Leland's SUV with not one but two ankle bracelets, one for each leg. He insisted. Natalie and TK enjoyed being chauffeured by Leland. The police were very quick about getting Natalie out of her monitor, and were cooperative with Leland and Adrian when they asked to see the evidence.

They laid out the red cloak which showed blood spatter on the outside as well as a soaked in blood stain on the inside.

"Pierce's blood and the killer's?" Adrian asked the officer, who nodded.

"We obtained our samples from here, and here." he said, pointing out small cuts in the cloth.

The necklace was fully intact, but also had blood and human tissue on it where Pierce had grasped it.

The gloves were gardeners' gloves, thick and made of suede. They, like the cloak, were one size fits most. Really could have been generic items.

Then there was the twine.

"What's this?" asked Adrian.

"Twine." Said Leland.

"I can see it's twine. But why would someone be using PVA twine? Don't really see many people fishing around here at this time of the year." Said Monk.

"PVA Twine?" asked Leland.

"Yeah. Bring me a glass of water." said Adrian.

Randy fetched a cup of water from the water cooler and Adrian demonstrated how the twine dissolved in water.

"Dissolves without a trace or any residue." said Adrian.

"How do you know this stuff?" asked Randy. "Nevermind, I know. It's a gift"

"And a curse." Adrian smiled.

"Well, that explains the floating swords in the thunderstorm." Said Leland.

"The what?" said Monk.

"When we saw the red horse rider last night we thought we saw two ghost swordsmen fighting." said Sharona.

"But, it was really just two swords tied up with this dissolving twine." said Natalie.

"No ghosts?" asked TK.

"No ghosts." said Leland. "A perfectly rational explanation. Someone trying to scare the be-jeebers out of you to get you to back away."

"Nice try. We're not backing away until we get to the bottom of this." Said Adrian.

.

Sharona picked up the USB drive from the police chief and she, Natalie and TK took Randy's car back to the hotel.

.

Meanwhile, Leland drove Adrian and Randy to the manor. They knew that later that evening there was another event planned, so they were surprised to see nobody was there. Once again, the place looked abandoned. They tried the front door, which was locked. But Randy went through a side door and let them in.

"We did not just break and enter." said Leland.

"No breaking. Door was wide open." said Randy.

Ghosts or no ghosts the place was as beautiful as it was creepy. With lovely carved wood detail all over the place, coats of arms, and fireplaces tall enough that you could walk into them, it really did have the feel of a nobleman's house.

Standing at the fireplace in the Great Hall, Randy took note of the hanged man statue. "Friend of yours?" he asked. Leland and Monk just rolled their eyes.

"What is it we are looking for?" said Randy.

"It is a book. A family history of the Davenports that Pierce was working on." Replied Adrian.

"Well, where did you have it last?" asked Randy.

"If he knew that Disher, we wouldn't be looking for it." Said Stottlemeyer.

Adrian stopped. "Do you smell that?"

"What?" asked Randy.

"Smoke." said Adrian.

"As in fire?" said Randy heading towards the door. "I will go find an extinguisher!"

"No. As in there was a fire. It smells like there was a fire burning in the building recently. Yet, there are no ashes or evidence of a fire." Said Adrian.

Disher walked into the fireplace which had at least a five and a half foot tall opening. He looked up and tapped on the flue. Old black soot from earlier in the year came down on his face.

"Nothing burning here." Said Randy. "Take a look." He said reaching out his filthy hand to Monk who quickly made a disgusted face and scooted away.

* * *

They left the Great Hall and went up the stairs to the Paradise room.

Opening the door, Adrian went to the spot that he last saw the book and saw that it was gone. Looking around and under items in the room he still cold not find anything. Walking to the fireplace, he sniffed and noted that that this fireplace had fresh ash in the corners.

"It's still warm." Said Leland.

Leland took his pen and stirred around in the ash, finding just a small corner of a page. "Well, there went your book." He said.

Adrian grimaced.

"What now?" asked Randy.

"I guess we have to rely on whatever the girl's research turns up." said Monk.

"Want to head back to town and see if they have found anything?" said Randy.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Adrian, turning away from the fireplace. He took one step then pivoted. He turned back to the fireplace and bent down.

"What do you have?" asked Leland.

Monk pulled out tweezers and fished a small strip of blackened tooled leather out of the ashes.

"What's that?" asked Randy.

"Freedom." Said Adrian as he put the scrap in an envelope and handed it to Leland. He stood. "I think we have what we need from here. Let's stop at the police department and give this to them before we head back to the hotel."

* * *

Back at the hotel, Sharona had loaded the DNA to a family research website where people could load their raw DNA data, regardless what company did the test, and compare it to others. She took the data and did a "One to Many Search" looking over the database for the closest matches.

"Looks like our person is part of the human family tree." said Sharona.

"Wow, that's a lot of matches." said TK.

"Yeah, but most of them aren't really close. What we're looking for is anything from 1st to 4th cousins. That would be this grouping right here." She said.

She copied the data and put it into a spreadsheet.

"Now, I want to triangulate the results. By doing this with my sister's data, we could tell which cousins were related to which cousins and then narrow them down into surname groups just by who had what DNA in common." Sharona explained.

"That's fascinating." Said Natalie.

Looking through the data, Sharona noted two distinct surnames came up. Brown and Hawkins.

* * *

At the Station, Leland handed the envelope to the Constable and explained that they had found it in the fireplace at the Manor.

"And what is it?" he asked.

"Evidence." said Adrian. "Would like you to have your forensics lab test the scrap of leather and compare it with the leather on the murder weapon."

"Will do, sir. Should be able to have that ready for you early evening."

"Perfect." he replied. "I'll be back to pick it up."


	17. Chapter 17

The men were in deep conversation when TK opened the door to the hotel suite.

"It's the guys." she said. "Any luck?" she asked.

Leland gave her a hug and said, "Yeah, Monk found a clue that may be key to this case."

Natalie came into the room, "Really Adrian, what was it?"she asked.

Adrian walked over and kissed her. "I don't want to say too much, but let's just say in terms of the book, I believe it was what was on it more than what was in it that was key."

Natalie was confused, but didn't pursue it anymore.

"Have you all found anything since we have been gone?" asked Randy.

"Yeah. Very confusing data, but definitive." said Sharona. "I ran the DNA through the database that my sister Gail recommended for genealogy,and two surnames came up on several of the matches. Brown and Hawkins."

"Brown and Hawkins? We weren't introduced to any Browns or Hawkinses, were we?" Monk asked Natalie.

"None that I know of." she said.

"Unless Sedgewick has the maiden name of Brown or Hawkins?" said Leland.

"We thought of that. So, I looked up brides named Cecelia and grooms named Sedgewick and found a newspaper notice of their marriage. They got married in London and her maiden name was Wallace. Parents were Raymond Wallace and Evelyn Davenport-Abney." Sharona explained.

"That's right, she did say she was a Davenport on her mother's side. So that rules out Sedgewick. What about Bassett?" Adrian asked.

"Bartholomew Bassett – the third. Son of Bartholomew the 2nd and Wilma Evans. They were the children of Bartholomew the 1st and Elizabeth Parsons and Brady Evans and Joyce DuMaurier. We also looked up all the other staff information we could. No Browns. No Hawkins." said Sharona.

"So, we are at a dead end?" asked Leland.

"No. There is something we're missing. I feel it." Adrian insisted.

"Adrian is getting his 'Spidey Sense' On! Everybody buckle your seat belts!" teased Randy.

"There's something that…my what?! What is that? 'Spidey Sense'?" said an irritated Monk.

"It's okay honey, Randy's just joking." said Natalie.

"That's funny?" said Adrian. "Comparing me to an arthropod?"

Natalie stifled a laugh and patted his shoulder "It's okay, Adrian."

"Randy, come over here with me so Adrian can think." said Sharona.

Walking over to the computer, Adrian asked Sharona "May I?"

"Sure. Help yourself." she answered as she, Randy, Leland and TK went to a seating area in the suite to watch some television.

Natalie watched over his shoulder and helped as he clicked on the various shortcuts and used search terms.

"You know if you put your search terms in quotes, it will help isolate to just that particular phrase." She said.

"Really? Good to know." Adrian responded.

On the television came news from America. Seeing that it had been a while since she had actually sat down to watch a news program, she asked Adrian if he would be okay if she would watch some TV. When he said it was fine, she went and sat next to Randy and Sharona as Adrian did research on the computer.

He followed the links to the various people on the staff, and then went and looked up Pierce Davenport himself in hopes that maybe there would be something there. Following both stories on the Newspapers website and the Genealogy site, he pieced together various aspects of their lives and backgrounds.

On a whim, he decided to look up the Davenport genealogy and follow its various lines. He took one line straight down to Natalie's grandfather, Neville. Natalie's parents and Natalie had boxes on the family tree but were marked "Living" for privacy reasons instead of using their names. He then went back up the tree and traced Pierce Davenport's line and could see where the two intersected. He went back up the tree to Cecelia Wallace Sedgewick's line and followed it all the way down. Then, he looked at Bartholomew's line and did the same. Even though he wasn't a Davenport, it seems his family had served the family for over 300 years and was well known in that part of England.

He looked at the notes on all he had reviewed and in so doing, spotted an anomaly.

Quickly, he went back to the newspapers site and started searching. He found what he was looking for within five minutes. He sat back, pondered the information, and then smiled.

"I've got it!" he said.

The entire group stopped watching TV and turned to him.

"You've got it?" asked Natalie.

"I know what happened." said Adrian.

* * *

Adrian, Leland and Randy asked the ladies to call the police and send backup to Bramall House just in case. Once they did this, they could join their husbands at the Hall. The men would make their way there immediately in order to verify a few aspects of what Adrian had thus far not revealed to even them.

When they arrived, a small party was taking place out on the terrace and in the Grand Ballroom.

Walking up the drive and to the door, they were greeted by Sanjay who was filling in for Bartholomew.

"Hello, Mr. Monk. Happy to see you again." said Sanjay. "How is your back?"

It seemed like ages since Adrian even thought about his back, but it was just a few days. "It's doing well. Thank you again. Where is Bartholomew? He's not ill is he?"

"He is not here. The cook said that he left a note saying that he wasn't feeling well and would be staying in town tonight." Said Sanjay.

"Ah. Okay." Said Adrian as they made their way into the house.

"Is Mrs. Sedgewick around?" asked Leland.

"I haven't seen her for a while." Sanjay said. "Hey, this is a community event so why don't you go in and mingle a bit."

"Thank you, Sanjay." Adrian responded as he, Leland and Randy all joined the party in the Ballroom.

Once they entered the ballroom, Mrs. Sedgewick walked out of the library where she had been standing and told Sanjay that all of the guests had arrived and he could now go back to his room upstairs. He complied with her wish. She looked into the ballroom at the three men and quickly turned and ran up to the second floor unseen.

* * *

They had been at the party for only a few minutes when they realized that talking to most of these guests would likely not net them any new information. Most were foreign businessmen in town because of a convention that was being held in Stockport that week. One of them, however, peaked Adrian's interest.

"Lyle Wallace of Leicester. Pleased to make your acquaintance." the man said.

"Wallace?" Adrian asked. "Are you any relation to Cecelia Wallace by chance?"

Lyle thought for a moment and said, "You mean Cecelia Wallace Sedgewick, oh yes. The lady of the manor. We are distant cousins on my father's side. "

"Did you know them well? Cecelia and her family?" he asked.

"No. Not really. I remember being at a reunion when I was but a lad and seeing Cecelia then, but shortly after that I believe her family moved away. Her father was in the Navy for a while when he met her mother, Evelyn. Navy officer I believe. From there, he built a nice business and traveled all over the globe. Since it was just the three of them, I honestly don't think they kept up with the family back here very much, nor did we keep track of them. It's nice that Cecelia remembered her roots and came home after her husband passed away." Lyle said.

When Lyle had finished speaking, the men found themselves once again alone. Leland's curiosity was now on full tilt. "What's this about, Monk? Fill me in."

He motioned for Leland and Randy to walk out with him on the terrace where they could talk privately.

When they reached a dark corner, Adrian began "Here's what happened: The answer was in the genealogy – and the DNA."

.

Suddenly, from out of the shadows appeared Cecelia dressed in black and carrying a gun.

"Hello Gentlemen. I see you're out here telling ghost stories again." she said with an American accent. "Come with me." she said pointing a handgun with a silencer on it at the three men. "Now!"


	18. Chapter 18

Sanjay stood up in his third-floor bedroom and poured himself a cup of tea. Looking out the window, he saw the shadows of four people walking out past the stables in the night. He thought it rather odd, so he went downstairs to tell Mrs. Sedgewick that some of the businessmen were wandering on the grounds. Looking around, he could not find her, so he decided to leave it alone and go back upstairs. Hopefully, all would be okay.

Meanwhile, Sedgewick moved the men towards the woods and went eastward toward the small patch of pasture that Gracie was found in. As she pushed them along, Randy lost his footing and fell hard onto the ground. Looking up, he was shocked when he saw fingers sticking out of the ground.

"B-b-b-body!" Randy said, rolling over quickly and scooting himself away.

Leland and Monk looked over and saw it too, and Adrian put his hand up to his eyes and forehead as more pieces of the puzzle came together.

"I guess we know where Mr. Bassett went." he said.

"Get up!" said Cecelia as Randy rejoined the march.

"Wh-where are you taking us, Cecelia?" asked Adrian. "Or should I say, Jenny?"

She stopped and laughed. "Keep moving."

"That is your real name isn't it?" said Adrian. "Jennifer Hawkins?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." she said as they reached a remote area of the woods where there were the ruins of an abandoned stone structure. Within the structure were piles of rubble and a precariously balanced crossbeam from an old roof. Next to the ruins was a retaining wall which was redirecting water from one of the local streams, sending it towards a large pond.

"Gentlemen, we've arrived. Time to put you to work. Move those stones aside." She said.

* * *

The ladies arrived with a policeman and walked up to the hall. The party had concluded and the servants were beginning to clean up. They walked into the hall and looked for the men.

"I don't see them." said Sharona.

"Well, they couldn't have gone anywhere." Said Natalie. "Leland's car is still here."

"Where on earth did they go?" said TK.

The officer's radio went off concerning a burglary in progress about a mile away.

"Sorry, ladies. I have to go answer this call. We can't tie up police resources if there is nothing here." He said.

"No. Wait!" said Natalie. "Something is not right. I think they are in some sort of trouble."

Just then Sanjay came back downstairs and saw the group.

"Mrs. Natalie, I am so happy to see you again! Can I help you with something?" said Sanjay.

"Good to see you too, Sanjay." She replied. "Have you seen Adrian and the guys?"

"Oh yes. They were here earlier tonight at the party we were having for the Businessmen's convention." He responded.

"Any idea where they went?" asked Sharona.

"Last time I saw them, they were over there in the ballroom talking…no….wait! I may have seen them out in the courtyard with another person walking past the stables. Why would they be taking a walk like that at night?" he asked.

"Which direction did they go?" asked Natalie.

Sanjay stood at the door and pointed them towards where he saw the figures go and the officer radioed that he would be staying put at Bramall Hall for now until he could resolve an issue.

* * *

Back at the ruins, the men had uncovered what looked like an old storm cellar. It had stairs that went down to a small dark hole and heavy wooden beams over its entry.

"Get in." she ordered.

Leland and Randy were the first to enter. Adrian turned and argued with her.

"Here's the thing…" he said. "I…I can't go inside - that hole. I…I…I have a fear of en-enclosed spaces and…I just can't…."

"I am not going to stand here and argue with you. Move!" she answered.

"B-b-but isn't there something else we can do?" he asked pleadingly.

Sedgewick took out the pistol and aimed it at him. "Oh, there's something else I could do." she said pulling the hammer.

Leland and Randy turned and started to come towards Monk. She pointed the gun back at them and ordered them to get back in there. "On second thought. It's only fitting that you die together. Get in the hole!"

This time, Adrian went with them. The small dark room was overlayed with a plaster inside and probably dated from the early 1800s. Of course, being in the middle of the woods, they couldn't see much, but they could tell the ceiling was around five foot tall. This necessitated the men bending over just to enter the room.

Once they were inside, Sedgewick kicked the roof beam so that it fell and covered the hole.

Turning around they pushed but saw there was no way to get out of the hole, so they decided to sit down.

As they sat, Adrian felt something slither underneath him.

"S-snake! Snake! Snake!" he said, jumping up and sitting in Leland's lap.

"Monk!" said Leland.

"It's probably just a grass snake." Said Randy. "They are common in England."

"And you know this how?" said Leland incredulously.

Just then they heard the sound of wood on wood. Sedgecliff had picked up a piece of timber and was using it to pry at the boards of the retaining wall. With a loud pop, the top board for the wall gave way and creek water began to spill over the wall and rolled on the ground and down into the hole.

* * *

Natalie, Sharona, TK and the officer walked out to the stables and saw nothing out of the ordinary. They continued blindly in the direction that Sanjay had pointed, stopping at the edge of the woods. "The officer shined a flashlight into the heavy wooded area and motioned for the ladies to follow him. They did so, straight through the woods in a straight line until they ran into the other edge of the woods and a wooden fence.

"Where now, Marco Polo?" Sharona quipped.

"Back that way." said the officer, leading them back through the woods into a green space.

"We're not going to find anything here at night. It's too dark. This place is over 60 acres." Said the officer.

"We can't leave! Adrian is in trouble!" said Natalie.

"Ma'am, honestly, he's probably fine. I really have to go." Said the officer.

.

The ladies stood still and watched the officer walk away, but were quickly distracted when they saw a black figure exiting the woods alongside the pond.

"Officer! There!" yelled Sharona.

The officer turned and looked and Sedgewick took flight. Soon, she had the three ladies and the police officer chasing her. He called for backup.

.

Sedgewick ran into the stable and fired off her weapon, grazing the officer's arm.

"Get down!" he yelled. "She's got a gun."

All three ladies got down onto the ground as Sedgewick stayed in the stable and thought about her next move.

* * *

Back in the cellar, the men began to try to claw their way out of the cellar again once they saw the water. Out of breath, they knew it was no use.

"We're going to die." Adrian cried.

"Monk, buddy. Hold it together. This is no time to fall apart. Think!" said Leland.

"Hey, you can't blame him. Isn't this like three of his worst fears? No, four! We're in the dark – Nyctophobia, in the middle of a tight enclosed space – Claustrophobia, with snakes – Ophidiophobia, and about to drown Aquaphobia. I'm surprised he's doing as well as he is." said Randy.

Adrian jumped up and began screaming like mad "HELP! HELPPPPPPPPPP!"

"Thanks for the insights, Randy." said Leland. "Monk buddy, it's okay! It's going to be okay!"

"Yeah, drowning is not that bad of a death" Randy said. "Once you get passed the..."

Leland kicked him then walked over to Adrian and led him back away from the opening and to his seat.

"Hey, my friend. I just want to say I'm sorry." Said Leland.

"Sorry?" Adrian wimpered.

"Yes. I'm sorry that this time my attempts to cheer you may be in vain. This very well may be it." Said Leland.

"Oh no….we're going to die." Adrian cried.

"Maybe." said Leland. "But since we may actually buy the farm…"

"Buy the farm?" Monk said weakly. "I don't have any money on me…"

"It's an expression" said Randy "Buy the farm. Kick the bucket. Push up the daisies. Take a dirt name…or in this case a mud nap…"

"Randy!" said Leland. "Shut up!"

"As I was saying" he continued. "If we're going to die, I would sure like to know what the cause of it all was. You haven't told us what it was you discovered. Why don't you do so now?"


	19. Chapter 19

Sedgewick sat cowered against the wall of the stable. She thought maybe she could jump on one of the horses and make a run for it. But, she knew that the police officer was armed as well and had apparently called for backup.

As the standoff continued, Natalie looked over next to the stable and saw the two swords that Sedgewick had used to frighten the ladies the prior night leaning against the stable wall. She got on her hands and knees and slowly made her way towards them. Once she reached them, Sharona spotted her and motioned for her to get away. Natalie shook her head "no" and looked up at a loft full of hay suspended by ropes immediately over Sedgewick's head. She looked back at Sharona and motioned for her to make some noise.

Taking Natalie's cue, Sharona jumped up and began yelling "THERE THEY ARE! IT'S THE GUYS! RANDY! ADRIAN!"

Sedgewick jumped up in a panic and looked out the stable window, lifting up her gun to shoot on sight. When she did, Natalie ran into the stable and sliced the rope on the hayloft causing the entire pile of hay to come crashing down on Sedgewick. Sedgewick dropped her gun out the window in the confusion and turned to face Natalie who was holding a sword in her hand about to launch. Sedgewick grabbed a bucket of horse feed and lobbed it at Natalie who ducked out of the way. This gave Sedgewick time to run out the door and grab the other sword. Natalie gave chase after her to the opposite side of the stable. Sedgewick turned and jumped into an en garde posture. She was surprised when Natalie followed suit.

Back and forth the ladies went lunging and jabbing, parrying and riposting making their way around the stable and then back inside. Once, Sedgewick had Natalie cornered, but she halted when the police officer showed up with his gun on the one side of the building.

"Drop your weapon!" said the officer. "NOW!"

Natalie moved towards Sedgewick with her sword and said "listen to the man, he said drop your weapon!"

Sedgewick made it appear she was about to comply but then tightened her grip and lunged towards Natalie.

Natalie deftly knocked the sword out of Sedgewick's hand just as the police officer's weapon discharged. His bullet hit Sedgewick in the chest and she fell to her knees. She touched the blood on her chest and silently looked at the officer. She then looked over at Natalie before falling over on her face dead.

* * *

In the cellar, Adrian tried to remain calm as the water continued to rise. He looked at Leland and Randy and took a deep breath. "Here's what happened." He said.

"Cecelia Wallace was a member of one of the lesser branches of the Davenport family. Her parents moved around a lot when she was young and she really had no continuing connections with her family back home. When the family finally did settle down, they did so in a rural town in Nebraska. She was an only child and so her parents doted on her and tried to give her the best that money could buy. This included an education at the University of Nebraska. She studied history. While she was there, she became acquainted with a woman by the name of Jennifer Hawkins. That relationship continued until after Cecelia's parents were killed in an automobile accident. Jennifer was even mentioned in Cecelia's Parents' obituary as a close family friend. Once the parents were buried, a now very wealthy and alone Cecelia had Jennifer move into the family home to be her assistant. I'm not sure when things went south, but at some point Jennifer and Cecelia quarreled and Jennifer murdered Cecelia . Before she burned down the house, she took off with what money was in the house as well as Cecelia's birth certificate which she used to create a whole new identity for herself. Eventually the authorities figured out who the body was in the fire and that the fire was arson, but by that time Jenny was nowhere to be found. To this day they have not solved the mystery of Cecelia's death and do not know who did it.

The genealogy website just lists her as deceased.

Jenny fled America and came over to the UK, not as Jennifer Hawkins but as Cecelia Wallace. Since her family hadn't stayed in touch and the real Cecelia was a child when she left, she didn't have a hard time carrying on the charade. Here, she met and married Cyril Sedgewick in London and gained status and position in society. With this marriage, she was once again travelling the world. When he died, presumably of natural causes, she used the real Cecelia's family name to lay claim to the Davenport heritage.

She met Pierce Davenport on one of his visits to Bramall Hall. He was fascinated with finding out what her "family" had been up to in their years away. She made up some sort of story which pacified him until such a time as he began his book on the history of the Davenports. When he got to her family line, he discovered the real Cecelia's death certificate and confronted Jenny with it. She admitted guilt and he began blackmailing her, first for access to the various nobles who would visit and fund Bramall but then for money.

When he found out that the Davenport necklace was going to be at Bramall, Pierce and Cecelia concocted a plan that she would make sure that Natalie wore the necklace and that he would try to woo her away from me and then take off with it. When that didn't work, they decided that he should start a public confrontation and goad me into joining him in fisticuffs and take the necklace in a slight of hand. He did not realize that the second part of the plan involved killing him, taking the necklace herself, and framing me or Natalie for the murder. She did this by taking a strip of leather from Pierce's book,( which she saw both of us reading), and using it to wrap the handle of the murder weapon with - thereby getting our real fingerprints on the murder weapon since we had both touched the book (with me touching it last).

What she didn't' count on was leaving DNA evidence herself at the crime scene and on the cloak. When she stabbed Pierce, she must have also cut herself and left blood on both the murder weapon and on the cloak. After I got locked up, she thought she had a reprieve but when she saw that you and the girls were like a dog with a bone – she decided to scare the women into staying away by faking ghostly apparitions throughout the house.

Bartholomew Bassett, whose loyalty to the Davenport estate was unparalleled, must have figured out what she had done. By the time she showed up as the Red Rider he had enough and hunted the evidence down himself. To protect the family name he put it where he knew it would be found, in an open field. His plan was a success because O'Reilly found the bag, but when Jenny heard about it, she killed him too."

"And so, with us, that will make six." said Leland as the water rose around his stomach.

The men sat in the dark and stared in defeat.

"If I don't get to say it later, it has been great knowing you guys." Said Disher. "Leland, you have been an inspiration. You're my hero. And Monk, you are simply the most amazing and brilliant person I've ever known."

"Thank you, Randy. You've been like a son or a little brother to me." Leland responded.

"Maybe I should write a song about it to send us out." Randy suggested.

"NO!" said Leland and Adrian in unison as the water reached Leland's armpits and edged just at the top of Monk's shoulders.

* * *

Several uniformed officers pulled up their squad cars and began perusing maps of the grounds trying to figure out where to begin searching. A Canine unit came forward and the trainers tried to get them to follow the scent based upon a handkerchief that Leland had given TK earlier in the day. The dogs were having a hard time.

Sharona kept interrupting them telling them that they needed to get out there and get out there quickly because her husband Randy was in danger and Adrian was likely out there and was afraid. When an officer gently pushed her out of the way and told her to leave the police work up to him, she lost her temper and kicked a stable post.

"Owww! Now look what you made me do!" she said, rubbing an injured ankle.

"If there was only some way that we could illuminate the area, that we could track them down." Said TK.

Natalie was busy watching Sharona when TK said this and it suddenly clicked. "That's it?!"

"What?!" asked TK.

"You sound like Adrian." Said Sharona.

"Tracking! The Tracking devices. Adrian's ankle Bracelets! Officers! How close can a GPS tracking device get you to the person wearing it?"

"Within a couple of yards, why?" asked the officer.

"Adrian has two of them! You should have double the chance of finding him. Get on it!" she ordered.

* * *

The water was now up to the bottom of Stottlemeyer's mustache and Adrian and Randy were leaning their head back trying to keep their noses and mouths above the line. In five more minutes, they would be gone.

Without a moment to spare, the police arrived at the scene and with a spotlight found the abandoned cellar. Using all the power they could muster they moved the beam off of the wood planks and cast the planks aside. Shining their lights into the watery darkness they were soon met by Leland who had ahold of Monk who was taking on water but was still conscious. Randy followed quickly behind.

The three men laid on the ground gulping fresh air and trying to gain enough strength to speak but were comforted by their wives who looked like angels surrounding them and telling them it was all over.

Sedgewick was dead and this nightmare had come to a close.


	20. Chapter 20

EPILOGUE

Davey Taylor squinted his eyes as Barrister Hampton escorted him out of Strangeway's Prison and into freedom. When he stepped out onto the sidewalk he came face to face with his former cell mate, who was dressed in a brown suit and t-shirt and standing by a car with a contented smile on his face.

"Welcome to your future, Davey." Adrian said, as Davey fought hard to hold back the myriad of emotions flooding his system at that moment.

"I don't know what to say." Said Davey, wiping a tear from his eye. "I mean, I knew someday I'd be free, but I didn't know that it would be this soon."

"Say you will live a good and happy life." Adrian responded. "And say you will continue to take that passion you have with you and get whatever you need to qualify you to help bring about justice for the guilty AND the innocent on the other side of those bars."

"I will do that, my friend." Davey said, giving Monk a big bear hug. Monk winced at first but then relaxed and just enjoyed the significance of the emotion that was being shared with him in that moment.

Adrian bid Davey adieu and watched as Hampton walked with Davey and told him how he would be going to a half-way house to help him with life skills coming back to society. After that he told him he wanted him to come work in his law office while he decided which avenue he would eventually take.

Getting into the car, Adrian watched the two and felt gratified at seeing something good and peaceful for a change. So much of his work was filled with darkness. Moments like these, however, made it worth it.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Randy and Sharona let the Monks and Stottlemeyers know that they would be staying in England a little longer. Sharona wanted to go to Buckingham Palace to see where her cousins lived and Randy wanted to visit Liverpool and hoped to maybe run into Sir Paul McCartney while he was there. After goodbyes, Adrian climbed into the front seat beside Leland ,and Natalie and TK rode behind them in Leland's rented SUV. They were finally going home.

At the airport, things were not as peaceful. Adrian's nerves were starting to get the better of him as he thought about the transatlantic flight. He wanted to know if Natalie had packed a travel pillow for him, and if his sleep mask was there, and if she had her book. He didn't want to be in pain when they landed like he had been when they arrived.

Leland surprised them all by having their seats upgraded to first class, something that Adrian expressed appreciation for when they boarded, and Natalie expressed appreciation for when Adrian slept comfortably throughout most of their flight.

As he laid his head quietly on her shoulder, she read the book that he brought on board for their honeymoon trip and couldn't help but fall in love with him all over again. Regardless what had transpired on their trip or how much a disaster it felt like it was, he really had extended himself far beyond his comfort zone in giving her the trip and had shown her in so many ways how very much he cherished their time together. How happy she was to be his wife.

Early the next morning she shook him awake and had him look out the window as the San Francisco skyline came into view. It was a beautiful sight to be sure, and very familiar. But for Adrian it presented a strange and wonderful sight because when he saw it, he didn't think "home." Rather, he thought "That is a town where I live." Home was with Natalie, whether that was in San Francisco or Washington DC or in not-so-merry Old England. Home was where love was found. There was truly nothing like it in the world. What a blessed man he was to know that love.


End file.
